The Forgotten Elements
by The Dark Future
Summary: Comic Storyline; A mysterious man named Haritus becomes Elyon's new tutor. However this man could have ties to a new evil surfacing on Meridian. In Kandrakar, The Guardians are called when a new auramere appears and are sent to investigate.
1. Adjusting

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Chapter One – Adjusting

It has been some time since the defeat of the evil Prince Phobos at the hands of his own sister, Elyon. Once her actual coronation was finished, the land was at peace and the inhabitants of Meridian now know happier days. As it seemed her life on Earth has ended, Elyon sits on the throne of Meridian and guides her people with compassion and understanding.

Yet even a Queen needs her education, the governess who filled in the position as one of her tutors had to return to her previous duties, leaving the nurse Galgheita as her only teacher. However she couldn't handle every subject, so they began to search for a replacement for the governess. A man by the name of Haritus was hired to be the second tutor. This was six months ago.

One of the perks of being a royal tutor is having one's own private chambers. He was tucked deep into the blankets of his futon bed. Tossing and turning, he was reliving one of his memories, a memory he wished to forget.

"_You die now, Haritus!"_ A deep voice bellowed.

He remembered the hot ash flickering across his face and the smoke choking his lungs.

"_Haritus, if you are going to do something…do it now!"_

"_All right, we have no choice! Open the Door!"_

Then he awoke with a start as he shot up. He caught his breath as beads of sweat dropped down his body. He looked at his hands and took deep breathes to assure himself that was a dream. After a moment, he pulled off of his covers and pushed the bed curtains aside.

"I need some fresh air."

He walked toward the balcony door and opened it. The feel of stone under his feet was comforting as was the night air. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested his arms against the stone railing. The view of the city at this time of night was beautiful and yet filled him with sadness.

Though he didn't know it, Haritus had an audience. A few stories above his own, Elyon looked down at him from her balcony. She could feel the sadness he was experiencing, though she had it too. She was missing Heatherfield and her friends, the guardians.

She whispered, "Why do you feel sad, Haritus?"

The man's eyes widened and he turned around, closing the balcony door behind him. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Did he hear me?"

He drew the balcony curtains closed and did so with the bed curtains. With this, he tucked himself in and went to sleep once more. This time, he didn't have any dreams or nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Elyon went to the dining hall with the royal procession escorting her. The procession consisted of her two trusted advisors, Caleb and Vathek as well as her adoptive parents, Alborn and Miriadel. There were ten soldiers, five making two lines on either side of the five. This was the standard for going to breakfast.

When she arrived, the other soldiers who were sitting at the tables arose from their seats and saluted their queen. With a wave of her hand, they sat back down and continued enjoying breakfast. She sat on the throne of the dining hall with Caleb on one side and Miriadel on the other side, to her side was Alborn and then Vathek.

A few minutes passed before Haritus walked through the door.

He bowed down and whispered, "Forgive my lateness, your majesty, I overslept."

"Haritus, I've told you to call me Elyon."

"Until you are no longer the Queen of Meridian, this is how I will address you…your majesty." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "May you take your seat, Haritus?"

He bowed again, "I will be glad to do so, your majesty."

His seat was on the other side of Vathek, who was not too pleased to see this newcomer into the castle, but he did tolerate him for being one of his Queen's tutor. However it was Caleb who was more concerned than his friend. He raised his stein to his lips and leaned over to his Queen.

"Elyon, I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with him." He whispered.

"Caleb, there is nothing for you to worry about. He is one of the nicest people here on Meridian."

"I wouldn't be too sure, he kind of reminds me of someone…someone that almost killed you."

She looked toward his direction. His pale blonde hair was shaped like an upside-down bowl on the top, but his hair dropped down the sides to just under his chin and in the back, it dropped down to just under the shoulder blades. His skin had a slight gray tint as if he had just died.

"Now that you mention it, he does look like my brother. But he is nothing of the sort, my brother was evil and cruel, Haritus is kind and gentle."

"I've been a little suspicious of him since he was caught in the Royal Library in the middle of the night. It was only during his first month that it happened."

"But he explained it to me and he was pardoned."

"It isn't the only thing I've discovered, my investigation of him has uncovered some important facts that must be shared with you."

She looked him square into his eyes, "You held an investigation of my tutor without my knowledge?"

"Yes, Elyon. I did it to protect you."

"This is unacceptable, Caleb. You should have talked with me first…" His eyes wandered away from her in disappointment at himself, she sighed, "…very well. I will hear what you have found out, but not now and not here."

"Thank you, Elyon."

Their conversation ended for now and they finished breakfast. The royal procession disbanded and went to their duties. Haritus escorted Elyon to a study where they could be alone for the morning's lesson. It was three hours of math and history, but they both enjoyed it.

Near the end, he gazed at the clock.

"Well we are getting close to the end of the day's lesson, are there any questions you may have about the material covered?"

She shook her head, "None at all, you are a brilliant teacher."

He smiled, "Thank you, your majesty. I do have to say this is the eighth lesson in a row where you haven't asked a question. Is there anything wrong?"

She looked at his hazel eyes, "Well there's…nothing."

She turned her head away, but he persisted.

"It's all right, you can tell me anything."

She gazed into his eyes again, "Later today, one of my advisors is meeting with me to discuss an investigation he's done on you. I want to know if there is anything I need to be worried about."

His smile widened slightly and he walked over to Elyon. Getting down on one knee to be at eye-level, he took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes.

"Your majesty, there is nothing I am hiding that is a threat to you or Meridian. I promise you this."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you, Haritus. I needed to hear this."

"Lunch will be starting soon. Would your majesty like me to escort you back?"

It was her turn to smile, "Yes, I would like that."

* * *

Through the course of lunch, the only thing that happened was Caleb and Elyon set a time and place to hold an audience to discuss the findings of his investigation. The war room was a large room with a banquet table and plenty of chairs usually reserved for generals. The walls were covered with maps depicting various areas all over Meridian.

Elyon took the seat reserved for her and Caleb knelt down in front of her.

"What do have to report?"

"The guards that patrol the castle tell me that no one has seen your tutor anywhere in the castle between lunch and dinner. Not even the maids that clean his private chambers have seen him…not once."

She rubbed her chin, "He does tend to be a little reclusive. Despite our many lessons, he rarely divulges anything about himself."

"The guards at the front gate haven't seen him go into the city. The only time they can recall ever seeing him was when he entered for the tutoring position."

"Well, this is not too much of a concern. I mean I haven't left the castle since I've gotten here either."

"True, but there are stranger things I've found out. He roams the castle late at night and always seems to be talking to himself when he thinks he's alone."

"What are you asking of me, Caleb? What do you suggest?"

"Well, there is the matter of the Dark Horn Cult that has arisen in the outer regions. It could be possible that he is with them?"

She looked shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, your majesty, the cult and him appeared at the same time."

"What?"

"The last thing we've uncovered is searching through the royal archives. There is no record of him ever being born on Meridian. It seems he wasn't born on this world."

"But it is also possible his record is lost amongst the thousands yet to be organized or his record is simply missing?'

"Why are you going out of your way to defend him? Six months have passed since his arrival and six months since reports of the cult came flooding in, so why?"

She closed her eyes and remembered the words and his sincere expression, _"Your majesty, there is nothing I am hiding that is a threat to you or Meridian. I promise you this."_

She opened her eyes, "Because he told me to trust him and he did it sincerely. If you want my permission to continue your investigation, you have it. However, no punishment nor harm will be given without my authority."

"Yes, Elyon, as you wish."

* * *

Haritus walked calmly down the hallway, feeling good about today. The smile on his face showed the pride he has about being a tutor.

"Feeling confident, are we?" A voice whispered from seemingly nowhere.

"Shh…you aren't supposed to talk unless we are alone in either the room or training area."

"I just wanted to tell you that your precious queen and her advisor had concluded their meeting."

"What's the verdict?"

"They are going to be keeping a close eye on us. I suggest we lay low for a while."

Haritus pulled up the sleeve of his robe and looked at the small astronomical clock around his wrist.

"We can't afford it. We are running out of time."

"You can't do anything in prison either. For now, we should take things easy and see how they develop."

He walked into his chambers and closed the door behind him.

"Agreed, but first I need to train."

"To the training area, then?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. This part he hated the most, the instant cold rushed up his body as his shadow crept up around him. He lifted his chin as he was bathed in darkness. When he could no longer be seen, the shadow shrunk into a sphere and continued to shrink until he was gone.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Kandrakar calls its Guardians as more suspicions of Haritus arise.**


	2. Auramere

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H. etc.

* * *

Chapter Two – Auramere

The Oracle meditates by his favorite lake as he has always done whenever his mind grew troubled at times. Though the guardians have endured their greatest trial, they were far from finished with their duties.

He smiled, "I knew that it was you, Yan Lin. Your footsteps aren't silent you realize."

She smiled, "And I thought I had you that time."

"Tell me…is anything the matter?"

"It is just hard for me after my experiences with the Singyu. Not to mention that my grand-daughter was put in great danger."

"Yet she is strong and has endured every trial with the help of her friends. She will be all right."

"I know, but that feeling hasn't left as if this isn't over."

"Quite possible, not even my sight can see into all the possible futures."

Yan Lin wishes to speak, but no words find her as she remembered the pain she felt hearing the news of her grand-daughter's capture, ironically a day or two before her own.

The awkward silence was shattered by the hurried footsteps of the third member of the new Triumvirate of Kandrakar.

The Oracle stood up and turned to his friend, "Endarno, what is wrong?"

Endarno pointed behind him, "Come quickly to the Hall of the Aurameres, something strange is happening!"

The Oracle's small smile turns back into an indifferent frown, Endarno was not one who would joke about such things. He walked slowly to the Hall with Yan Lin and Endarno following closely behind.

* * *

Will Vandom was enjoying her evening the best she could. It hasn't been easy since Dean moved into their apartment. She twirled her fork into her salad as if passing the time. She leaned on her free hand as her thoughts drifted far from the dinner table to a person she missed very much since he left.

"Will!...WILL!" Her mother shouted, bringing her back to the present.

"Yes, Mom?"

"You barely touched your salad, eat up before it gets cold."

"Mom, it is salad. It is always cold."

"Yes, I know that. I am just telling you to eat your dinner."

"Okay, Mom." Will said and reluctantly ate her salad.

"It is strange that Dean isn't here right now, where is he?"

"Oh, you know him. The moment I mention anything, he goes out and gets it for me."

Will winked, "Girl power, huh?"

Susan smiled, "You could say that."

Her mood suddenly lifted as she enjoyed a peaceful dinner with her mom just like the old days several weeks ago.

* * *

Taranee was experiencing the same feelings as Will for she too was with her family enjoying dinner. She smiled, this had been a rare occurrence with both of her parents handling a seemingly never-ending flow of cases. However something was bothering her as well. Unlike Will, she had a nosy older brother.

Peter gently nudged her with his shoulder, "Hey Sis, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

He knew she was lying and yet it wasn't his place to question her, "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, you always know where to find me."

Her smile returned, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

They turned their attention back to the meal before them. Though they both had soup, what Taranee was staring at was something different. As if a light shone from within her bowl and it engulfed everything it touched. She covered her eyes from the blinding light and when it faded, she opened to see a gray fog surrounding her from all sides.

From her previous adventures, she knew this must be a vision of some kind. Especially when she saw herself in her transformed self.

"You and I are similar." A voice echoed through the fog.

"What?"

"Warmth and Illumination."

"Where are you?"

Footsteps echoed and metal clanged with each step.

"Tied together by the strands of fate the goddess weaves."

"Who are you?"

"Illuminas Halen!"

Taranee was blinded by light once more and the vision faded. She found herself in her bed with her brother sitting on the edge.

"You had us all scared for a moment."

"What happened?"

"After we had our little talk, you stared into your soup and then collapsed on the floor. Mom wanted to call an ambulance, but dad calmed her down."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes. I'll go tell mom and dad you're awake."

"Thanks, Peter."

He smiled and left the room as she thought about her vision.

"_Warmth and Illumination tied together by the strands of fate the goddess weaves."_

* * *

Back at the apartment, Dean had returned shortly after dinner was finished. In fact, they were watching a movie. Will was uncomfortable, sitting in between her mom and her history teacher. She was thankful the movie was fantasy-based for any movie about an event on Earth would have his commentary on all the inaccuracies during the film. It was hard enough to stay awake during his lectures in class without worrying about those outside.

The movie was at her favorite part.

Arwen says, "Until that I owe. I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all of the ages of this world alone."

She pulls her hand away from his closed hand as his gaze drifts down to the necklace she placed there. His eyes realize the seriousness of this decision as they stare once more into the eyes of his love.

"I choose a mortal life."

"You can not give me this." Aragorn replied.

"It is mine to give to whom I will…like my heart."

She closes his hand and they stare endlessly into the other's eyes. After a moment, they lean in for a their romantic kiss.

Susan and Will both sigh at the scene before them. Her mother turns to Dean and smiles as Will stares ahead, thinking of Matt at that moment.

Then the Heart of Kandrakar begins to shine at the worst possible moment. It glows like a newborn star in the center of the living room. Will begins to panic as the two adults look at her.

"Will…honey? What is that?"

"It's a…it's a…" she stammers as her mind can't think of anything.

Dean waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, Susan. The cell phones these kids have today are always getting brighter. Soon they will give spotlights a run for their money.

"Will, is that your cell phone?"

She smiled in relief, "Yes, Cornelia gave me this new brighter attachment last birthday, so it would be easier to find and um…Hay Lin made the necklace it is on. If you would excuse me, I think my friends are trying to reach me."

"Um…of course."

She stood up and ran out of the living room. Once she closed her bedroom door, she took the Heart out of her shirt and held it in front of her. She telepathically contacted everyone and with a flash of bright light, she was gone.

The only thought she had before leaving was, "Thank you, Dean!"

* * *

Caleb opened the door to Haritus's chambers.

He looked around, "Haritus, are you here?"

There was no reply. His investigation has been flawless, the tutor was nowhere to be seen. Even though he came here to ask questions specifically relating Haritus's past, this seemed the perfect chance to find out more about him.

He opened the wardrobe, only to find robes. The drawers beneath it didn't have anything out of the ordinary either. After the bed turned up nothing, he headed for the last place to hide things…the desk.

There was a small pile of books on the desk, each covering the various topics Haritus tutored. Caleb looked through each of the books to find anything, but nothing was out of place…until he found a brown leather-bound book at the bottom of the pile. Judging by the design, it wasn't a textbook. Undoing the clasp, he opened the book.

His eyes widened because what he was reading he couldn't understand. They were symbols and glyphs that his eyes never saw before.

The book was forcibly closed by Haritus's hand as Caleb's eyes wandered from the book into the angered eyes of the tutor.

"What are you doing in my chambers unannounced?"

"How did you…but I called and you didn't reply."

"I've been out on the balcony this entire time and didn't hear you because of the wind. Now, please tell me why you are here?"

"Haritus, I want to ask you some questions about your past."

He exhaled, "Forgive me, I lost my temper. But now is not the time for questions because…" He yawned, "…I am exhausted. If you would prefer to make a time to meet, you may."

"How about this evening after dinner?"

"Two hours then…I can do that."

"Good."

Caleb walked away and opened the door, "By the way…" He turned and sharply glared at Haritus, "…if you do anything that brings harm to Elyon, I will kill you."

Then he closed the door behind him. Haritus, shocked at the harsh tone he had just experienced, stood there for a moment before making his way to his bed.

The unseen voice whispered, "It seems we have another enemy."

"No, he isn't. He holds much passion for this world and its queen. I am glad he didn't see us dark shifting on the balcony when he was here."

"How is your hand?"

Haritus pulled up the sleeve on the other hand, it was slightly red and black.

"It is still a little burnt, but nothing serious."

"You really shouldn't push yourself in these training sessions. Remember that if you exhaust your energies, you will die."

"Yes, but our skills must be strong when we return."

"Don't you mean IF we return?"

"We'll see…"

* * *

Will and her four friends stood before the entire congregation of Kandrakar as the Triumvirate sat Indian-style before them.

"Greetings, Guardians. I am grateful that you have arrived. It seems that a situation has developed."

"What kind of situation?" Will asked.

"Something that hasn't ever happened in Kandrakar before."

Irma whispered, "How many times have we heard him say that?"

Cornelia jabbed her friend in the ribs with her elbow, "Shut up."

"Follow us and we will show you."

They were led to the Hall of the Aurameres and everything seemed to be in place. The five differently colored spheres were the size of basket balls floating around in a perfect circle.

"What we have called you here for is that." The Oracle pointed to the ceiling. The girls gasped as they saw another auramere, half white and half black floating just shy of the ceiling.

"Are you saying there is another W.I.T.C.H.?" Hay Lin asked.

"We don't know exactly, the auramere had recently showed up early this afternoon and has left us all puzzled about what it means."

"I thought there were only five guardians? Isn't that what the aurameres are for?"

"That is half right, Cornelia. The aurameres are merely the physical manifestation of your powers for all of Kandrakar to view and yet…we have no answers for this one."

"So, what do you need us to do?"

"The congregation has debated about your involvement and we believe it is best for you to investigate this new auramere, finding out who he or she is and what this element specifically is. After these questions have been answered, then the reason this auramere is here before us will be clear."

"First, do we know where this person is?"

"Meridian."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Haritus and Caleb talk as the Elyon gets an idea of how to help.**


	3. Suspicions

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

Chapter Three – Suspicions

Elyon ended her afternoon lesson with Galgheita. She sighed as she exited the study for the lessons with Haritus were more fun. At least the prospect of dinner was always welcoming. Though these lessons seemed to be tiring for it was most of her day. She would wake up for breakfast, then Haritus's lesson, lunch, then three hours of audiences and attending to royal matters, Galgheita's lesson, dinner, then finally bed.

On her way to the dining hall, she heard raised voices from nearby and stayed along the wall.

"What are you doing in my chambers unannounced?"

Elyon thought, "Haritus, why is he shouting?"

"How did you…but I called and you didn't reply."

"Caleb?"

"I've been out on the balcony this entire time and didn't hear you because of the wind. Now, please tell me why you are here?"

"Haritus, I want to ask you some questions about your past."

He exhaled, "Forgive me, I lost my temper. But now is not the time for questions because…" He yawned, "…I am exhausted. If you would prefer to make a time to meet, you may."

"How about this evening after dinner?"

"Two hours then…I can do that."

"Good."

Caleb walked away and opened the door, "By the way…" He turned and sharply glared at Haritus, "…if you do anything that brings harm to Elyon, I will kill you."

Elyon hid behind a suit of armor as Caleb walked out and down the hall.

"What was that all about?"

She knew that only Haritus could answer these questions. She gripped the handle, but before she opened the door, she heard him whispering. He pressed her ear to the door.

"We'll see…"

She could barely hear the whispers of some tongue she couldn't recognize. Then he was asleep.

The whispering grew into a shout, but Haritus didn't move. Then it whispered again. Elyon kept her silence as more questions entered her mind.

She walked down the hall wondering if Caleb was right.

* * *

In a cave far from the palace, a thin galhot enters into the darkness. He had with him a small goat in his arms. Though the galhot have been known to be a brave race, his expression was one of fear.

"Master…are you there?"

A deep rumbling resounded through the cave causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"Yes, have you brought the sacrifice?"

He presented the goat toward the edge of darkness. Two small red eyes opened, their malevolent glow basking in the dark.

"Good, you please me."

"If you need more goats, please tell me, my master."

"I only need one per month. You may go now, I require your service no longer for now."

The frightened galhot bowed, "Yes, my master."

He ran back toward the light in a hurry. The being in the dark laughed at the loyalty brought about by fear.

* * *

Throughout the course of dinner, Haritus and Elyon didn't interact, not even the usual witty banter they would exchange when he arrived late as he always does.

Haritus was unsure at how he approach the questions Caleb would ask. The other voice would whisper suggestions very softly until his ear, but he shrugged his head discreetly. He needed an explanation and he had one.

Elyon leaned toward Caleb, "Did you find anything?

"Just a journal, it is in his room. It had symbols I never saw before."

"Hmm…I see."

"What troubles you?"

"It is nothing, maybe I imagined it."

"Did he whisper in his room?"

"No, he was sleeping. But there might have been whispering from elsewhere or it could have been the wind."

"Could be, but we won't know until we confront him."

"Are you meeting with him?"

"Yes, after dinner, in fact…why?"

"Maybe we can make other arrangements."

"What do you mean?"

"Have your talk with him, I got an idea."

* * *

It came to no surprise to Haritus that he was the first to arrive. He took his usual chair in the study and waited for Caleb to arrive.

"Have you thought of your story?"

"Yes, I have. What do you think I've been doing during dinner?"

"Eating, I would assume."

"The body can do one thing as the mind does another."

"If you could see my eyes, they are rolling."

"All one hundred?"

"More or less."

"Shhh…he's coming."

Caleb entered the door and closed it behind him.

"Well, here we are. Ask me any question you feel like."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haritus."

"Where do you come from?"

"I was born on a farm near the outer regions. It took all my parents' time and gold to send me to the academy, though I learned much, Phobos saw me as too much of a threat and had my parents executed."

"Why would he do that?"

"I wish I knew the reasoning behind that mad man's actions, but no one will ever know. It probably was to keep me in line, that the fate of my parents could be that of my future wife and children."

"After the rebellion, what did you do?"

"I spent many months traveling around the free Meridian and going places once forbidden until my gold ran low. So I decided to use my academy training for good use and became the man you see me today."

"Is there anything you are hiding from me or Elyon?"

"Nothing that wouldn't bring harm to either you or Elyon."

"So you are hiding something."

"All men are entitled to their secrets, is that not right, Caleb?"

His eyes widened as he thought, "Does he know I am an ex-whisperer?"

"True enough, just remember what I said earlier last time and we will be fine."

"About killing me?"

"Yes."

Haritus whispered to himself, "I would you like to see you try."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, do you have any more questions?"

"None…for now. Good night, Haritus."

"Good night, Caleb."

After Caleb was out of earshot, Haritus relaxed.

The unseen voice spoke, "Haritus…you devil."

The comment made him smile. Then lightning flashed as a storm began to brew.

* * *

Elyon's plan was perfect, though she bent the unspoken rule of 'The Law of Magic must never override the Law of Nature', but since the clouds were going to be a storm anyway, she just helped it along.

With a minor levitation spell, she lowered herself down from the top of her tower onto her balcony. She waited for a little while after everyone was asleep to make her move.

She took a deep breath and knocked on Haritus's door. It took a moment, but he answered the door.

He was, to say the least, surprised, "Your majesty…what are you doing here at this time of night wandering the halls alone?"

"Sorry, I…" She pretended to cry, "…am scared. The…the lightning frightened me and I…I…felt no one would be…be…safer to…"

He put an arm around her shoulder, "I understand."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"It is a little unusual, but as you wish."

He tucked Elyon in first and then himself, she curled up next to him finding comfort in his heartbeat. At her innocent expression, he smiled as a thought entered his mind.

"All the magic and power in the world and yet you are still a little girl."

He yawned and fell asleep. She waited a few minutes more to make sure he was asleep before enacting the next part. Her hand glowed and she brought it to his temple.

"Now, let us see what you are dreaming about."

He began to stir as yet another nightmare took him. Her pointer and index fingers tap his temple and instantly she saw his dream.

* * *

It was as if she were looking through his eyes. A rather large man covered in full plate from neck-to-toe stood before him, his hair short and black like his beard. A large sword almost rival the width of the man was held in both hands.

"Tell me why, Haritus? Why did you do it?"

"I had no choice, my very life was at stake."

"Then you should have done your duty and died as a Paladin rather than live as some abomination."

"I am not an abomination. You and the rest of the Order are too steeped in their ways to see the truth."

"No more, Haritus. I will send you back to the Goddess, so you can receive judgment."

"Not today, Ravenwall. I still have a duty that needs to be performed."

"That is High Paladin Ravenwall to you, whelp."

He charged in and Haritus raised his spear and blocked the full force of the blow, but the sword left a cut in the shaft of the spear.

"Your silver spear will not hold another strike."

Haritus took a deep breath and the spear became enveloped in shadow.

"Now it will, Ravenwall. Even if shadow is solidified, it is still formless in nature and anything that is formless is indestructible."

"Boast only when you have won." He shouted and deflected the spear away as he brought the sword around for another blow.

Haritus ducked and lunged forward. Elyon could not believe her tutor was fighting like this. His body pulsing with determination, the roar she hears almost deafening. The battle lasted for several minutes as the blades clashed in the marble hall. Elyon could feel everything, every feeling, every wound, every thought flowed endlessly into her mind. It was near the dream's end that she saw his power for the first time.

Ravenwall shoulder rushed Haritus causing him to crash into one of the many marble pillars. The High Paladin grips his hand around the neck of his opponent. Elyon felt the shortness of his breath as the grip tightened. Haritus's spear fell from his hand as he wrapped his hands around Ravenwall's wrist. His vision faded in and out as he began to lose consciousness.

"Do you have any last requests, monster?"

"S…Sha…Shade!" He managed to say.

What amazed Elyon was Haritus's shadow seemed to move of its own free will. It wrapped serpentine-like around Ravenwall's left arm. The older paladin began to strain as his arm began to constrict. The squeezing of muscle and cracking of bone echoed through the hall. Then the loudest shout she ever heard as the shadow crushed his arm to half the size.

Haritus was free and grabbed his shadow-enveloped spear. With one final thrust, it stabbed clear through the midsection of Ravenwall. He collapsed on his knees as blood dripped down the corners of his mouth and onto his black beard. Haritus breathed a sigh of relief as his opponent died.

Ravenwall's right arm shot up and squeezed Haritus's shoulder, Ravenwall looked at him straight in the eye.

"This sin will not be forgiven. The Order will hunt you down and not rest until they have killed you. Rest assured, you will spend the remainder of your days on the run and you will never know peace again. I promise you this, Haritusssss…."

Then Ravenwall's head dropped and the life faded from his eyes.

* * *

Elyon removed her fingers from his temple as fear recoiled down her. Her eyes widened and quivered as she refused to believe this dream. Her work was now done, she had to tell Caleb about this immediately. She quietly slid out of bed and gently placed the covers off of her. Walking as quietly as a mouse, she mentally sighed in relief.

She gripped the door, then she heard the weight on the bed shift. Her eyes frozen as she could feel Haritus gazing at her.

"Your majesty? Do you have a nightmare?"

She exhaled a deep breath and turned around with a smile, "I was going to get a glass of water. I had some trouble going to sleep."

The unseen voice softly whispered, "She's lying."

"How can you tell?" he whispered softer, but turned his head slightly to the side.

"What, Haritus?" Elyon asked.

"Nothing, your majesty. Just remarking on how beautiful of a queen you are."

The unseen whispered again, "Her eyes have dilated, her heart rate increased, and her body language is trying to hide something. Besides she reeks of magic, more so than usual."

Haritus's eyes turned cold, "Your majesty, does the name Ravenwall mean anything to you?"

She shook her head, "No, no, no, why should that name mean anything to me?"

His piercing gaze saw through her lie and she knew it. She shot her hand out and hit him square in the chest with a spell. He flew across the bed and fell on the other side. She gripped the door handle and opened it. Haritus held himself up on the bed with one arm.

"Shade, stop her."

His shadow stretched over the bed and down across the floor, it stretched faster than Elyon could run. The Shade stretched out in front of her and blocked her path. So caught up in looking behind, she didn't see the wall until she ran into it. But instead of crashing directly, the Shade wrapped itself around her as she fell.

"Gua…" Her voice muffled by the Shade. Struggled as she might, there was no escape. The Shade stood her up as Haritus knelt down at eye level.

"Elyon, please let me explain."

She shook her head furiously and fell on the floor again. After being stood up again, Haritus saw the frightened look in her eyes as tears fell down. It was the look he couldn't stand it. The image of that girl months ago tore into his mind. The crying girl as she saw him fight her parents. Though he killed the bandits, the results of his actions led to unforeseen consequences. Then he remembered the Shade reaching out and…

"Enough!" He whimpered as he fell to his knees. "I have caused you great pain and I am sorry, but I need to continue my plans unhindered. All I ask in return is your forgiveness."

He clapped his hands together, his pointer and index fingers straight as his middle and pinky fingers interlocked.

"This pain will be forgotten. Shad Impara!"

After those words were uttered, Elyon vanished in an instant. Haritus relaxed, but then he felt himself strain as he collapsed on the floor.

"Haritus?"

"I am fine, Shade. Please we must return to sleep."

"You used that spell on her?"

"As long as I have the energy to maintain the spell, then yes. Besides, it works out best for us."

"Expect for the fact that a world is now without its queen."

"We'll find a way."

"By your goddess, Haritus, I hope you are right."

* * *

The next morning, Haritus awoke and stretched out with a yawn. Then he recoiled in pain as he strained again.

"That spell is taking its toll on you."

"I know, but we will say that Elyon is on a secret retreat and left me in charge."

"They'll never buy it."

Haritus put on his robes, "You are right…" He walked over to the desk and took out a blank sheet of parchment. He brought one hand sideways to his face with his pointer and index fingers straight and the other two curled, then he closed his eyes.

"Shad Alaria!" He spoke and words were written on the parchment.

"…now they will buy it."

A knock came at the door, a young maid opened the door.

"Excuse me, sir, but there are visitors awaiting her majesty in the throne room."

"I will take care of it, thank you." He bowed, then she bowed in return before leaving.

Haritus entered the throne room to see five strange girls standing the most bizarre clothing he has ever seen. The red-haired one looked at him as he entered.

He smiled, "Greetings, my name is Haritus. It is a pleasure to meet some…finely adorned people."

"Hi, my name is Will, we were wondering where our friend Elyon is?"

He gave a sincere smile as he thought, "Well, this makes things more interesting."

The Shade laughs in the recesses of his mind.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Caleb confronts Haritus as the girls begin their investigation.**


	4. Confrontation

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H. etc.

* * *

Chapter Four – Confrontation

Irma rubbed her chin as her eyes looked up and down the figure of the man before her. Though he was conversing with Will, this didn't stop Irma in her fun.

"Those robes don't do him justice."

Cornelia slapped her on the back of the head, "Irma, focus. We are on a mission, besides what would Joel say?"

Irma stood up straight, "Seeing as we are just good friends, he wouldn't say a thing." Then she winked in Cornelia's direction, "Like you with Peter, huh?"

Cornelia froze, but quickly regained her composure and pointed at Irma, "That is my business and none of yours, understand?"

Then Cornelia stopped and looked around to see everyone's eyes were looking at her. She brushed off her skirt and smiled. Everyone's attention turned back to the mission at hand. Will resumed her talk with Haritus.

"We have come looking for Elyon. She can help us search for the person both magically and officially."

"I'm sorry, but she is right now on a secret retreat. She has been working hard since the appearance of the Dark Horn Cult."

"Really? That will make things harder on us."

"Once again I'm sorry, but she will return in a few days and if you like her help still, then I will be more than happy to arrange it."

"Very well, come on girls, let's go…" Will's order was cut short as Caleb burst through the doors.

"Traitor, where is Elyon? What did you do to her?" Caleb shouted as one hand gripped his sword's hilt. Haritus stood shocked, but tried to hide his disappointment.

Will intervened, "Caleb, calm down. Elyon is fine, she is on a secret retreat. She will be back in a few days."

"Says who? Elyon's disappearance is all part of Haritus's plan, I know it."

"But it is true, Caleb." Haritus said and held the parchment in front of him.

Caleb snatched it and looked at the words below, "Dear friends, the recent months of dealing with the affairs of the Dark Horn Cult has put a heavy burden on my mind. As such, I am taking a short leave to clear my head. I promise you this is only for a few days and I will return with the same strength and conviction I had when dealing with my awful brother. In the mean time, I give proxy control of the kingdom over to my tutor, Haritus! Your loving and compassionate queen, Elyon!"

He glared into Haritus's eyes, "Bastard, this is your idea, all of it."

Cornelia stood next to them, "Give me the letter."

Caleb looked at his former love, then back to Haritus. He passed the letter over to Cornelia without taking his eyes off his quarry. She held the letter and skimmed over it.

"There is no doubt, this is Elyon's handwriting."

"With all the time he spends with her, he could have learned to forge her handwriting."

"But it is the truth, Caleb. What other reason is there?"

Caleb's piercing stare remained, "Proxy control over her kingdom…just like her brother, Phobos."

Irma stroked her chin, "Now that you mention it, he does look a little like him."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, "Is your brain on twenty-four hour boy channel?"

"Better all day than not at all. Why haven't you asked Peter out yet?"

"Irma…"

Will intervened again, "Enough, this is getting us nowhere. Caleb, can you help us with our mission?"

"For Elyon's sake, I will."

Haritus bowed, "I will help you as soon as I can. First, there are some matters that must be attended to."

Haritus turned and walked down the hall.

"Come on, girls. I will take you to Elyon's study, hopefully there's something that can help you."

* * *

Haritus walked down the hall in a hurried pace. He needed to enact his plan and now was the time.

"Haritus, why in such a rush? Caleb and the other five are elsewhere in the castle and the guards are few and far between."

"We have to get home fast, our cover is at serious risk."

"But we tried this, Haritus and nothing has changed."

"Well…one thing has." He smiled and opened the door to Elyon's room. Nagadir, Elyon's maid, turned to him as he walked into the room.

"Haritus, what do you need?"

He clapped his hands together, "Shad Enshrouda!"

Nagadir's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell on the floor.

"That will keep her out of our way."

"Haritus, this is not your style."

"I know, but time calls for us to make desperate choices. At least that spell will make her believe that all of this was a dream."

"Then why use Shad Impara on Elyon?"

"You know why. Shad Enshrouda works as a generic shadow spell. I used it to make her fall unconscious and believe the last minute or two to be a dream. Shad Impara shifts a person into a pocket dimension of shadow where they will remain in a state of suspended animation while the shadows of that place sift away mental and physical distress."

"Yes, I used that spell on you for fast healing and made my escape alone."

"However mental distress requires a longer time in that dimension to remedy. Elyon will forget everything in a few days. Now onto the present…"

"Haritus, this is too risky."

"Yes…" He said and held the Crown of Light in his hand, "…but now we may finally return home."

"What of Elyon? Oh I see, you will use Shad Expelia. The shadows will send her back to Meridian."

"Exactly, we have tried for the last six months to open the door again, but we had no such luck. Hopefully with this, we will finally go home. So, how are the others faring?"

The Shade closed his eyes and listened to the words reverberated in shadow.

* * *

"I still don't trust him. Too much has happened this morning to be coincidence." Caleb said as they searched the study.

Irma chuckled, "Yeah, he is putting out too much of a Phobos vibe."

Cornelia groaned at this remark, "Anyway, our main concern should be finding this person who the strange person belongs to."

Caleb slammed the book he was reading on the desk, "You care nothing for Elyon? She is your best friend and you are doing nothing to find her?"

"Listen, Caleb. Elyon may be in danger, then again she may be relaxing in a Meridian day spa. We don't know until we find some actual proof, then we will work on getting her back. But Kandrakar comes first over Meridian."

He exhaled a deep breath as anger flowed through him, he looked at the others, "Do you all feel the same way?"

They all nodded and he sighed, "Then, let's get back to work."

* * *

The Shade opened his eyes and found himself in the old magic tower of the palace. This place had been ordered sealed, but Haritus knew of its secret passage.

"They are all in the study looking over Elyon's books. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Haritus closed his eyes and imagined his world in his mind's eye, "Yes, let's go home."

He sat Indian-style in the center of the circle. He clapped his hands together with the pointer and index straight and the other two interlocked. He began muttering an enchantment as the Shade muttered another.

They focused their energies on the circle and it glowed a mixture of light and darkness. The enchantments were cast and now all that remained was the final verse.

They spoke in unison, "Dawn of Light fuse together with the Dusk of Shadow. Let the portal to all worlds open and connect through the realms. Guide us through Shadow and let us allow in light. Veluria, open yourself to us!"

The room exploded in a fury of light and darkness as the energies of their spell was unleashed. Haritus took the Crown off his brow and let it lift amongst the center of the spiraling energies. Its own radiance rivaled that of the spell yet it was a welcoming light.

"Come on, Door, come forth." Haritus thought.

Then the circle glowed red and the energies ceased as fast as they were unleashed. The Crown of Light fell from the air and dinged off Haritus's forehead. His anger spiked and he grabbed the Crown of Light and threw it to the ground.

"Nothing works!" he said and fell to his knees.

The Shade gave him a moment before speaking, "Haritus, we are not going anywhere. Maybe we should accept the fact that we can't go home."

"No! I can't accept that! I still have a duty that needs to be performed."

"The Attunement has failed, we have run out of time."

Haritus pulled up his sleeve and looked at the astronomical clock, "No, we still have three weeks. There is still time."

"What will three weeks accomplish where six months haven't? We should make the best of our time here."

"And what? Doom our world, Shade. Our world!" He shouted. Then dipped his head to the ground and began to cry.

The Shade was silent for he had nothing to say to this, but he extended Haritus's shadow and rubbed his shoulder.

"Relax, Haritus. Whatever you want to do, we will go with."

He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Yes, there is still time and there is still work to do."

* * *

Caleb walked down the hall looking disappointed that the study held nothing they could have used.

"Haritus is up to something."

"You've been saying that all day."

"Sorry, Will. But Elyon and I made a plan to find out whether Haritus was worthy of suspicion. Her sudden disappearance is only aiding to this."

"Also he is now in control of Meridian."

"Yes, this also is strange. The natural choice would have been me or her parents. I mean I am her future consort."

Cornelia shook her head, "Yeah, don't remind me."

They opened the door to Elyon's room. Nagadir was on the floor and the Crown of Light was missing. Caleb rushed to the maid's side and helped her up.

"Nagadir, who did this to you?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I was cleaning her majesty's furniture and I fell asleep."

"Was the Crown here when you were cleaning everything?"

"I'm not sure."

"Damn it. Do you know where Haritus is?"

"No, but he was in a dream I just had."

"Tell us this dream."

"It was Haritus, he stood at the doorway of this very room. He clapped his hands together and then…darkness."

Will looked into Caleb's eyes, "It looks like you have your evidence."

"Evidence?" Caleb slapped himself on the forehead, "Of course, why didn't I think of it before? The book…Haritus has a book with strange symbols inside, quick follow me."

Caleb led them down the hall as they ran to Haritus's chambers. The door was closed, but just then Hay Lin began rubbing her arms.

"Hay Lin, are you cold?"

"Not exactly, but there is something cold on the wind."

Caleb opened the door to see Haritus's shadow drifting down his forelegs as he stood there with a shocked expression.

Caleb gripped his hilt, "I knew it. Haritus, you are under arrest in the name of the Queen for use of black magic. After we look through your book, we'll add abduction and conspiring against the throne as well."

Haritus bit his lip, "Damn, this is not good."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Escape**


	5. Escape

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Five – Escape

Haritus messed up and now his cover was blown. He knew that it was no longer safe for him here on Meridian. The Guardians of Kandrakar he knew well from his discussions with Elyon. Still there was much that needed to be done and yet more obstacles have now come to block his path.

The girls pointed a hand at Haritus and summoned a small portion of their element, readying to fire. Caleb drew his sword.

"Haritus, we need to get out of here!" The Shade yelled. The Guardians and Caleb heard the Shade speak, but it was a tongue they didn't know.

Will turned back to Haritus, "Haritus, come with us."

He smiled, "If it was a year ago, then I would have complied. But I have too much that needs to be done to be stopped now."

The girls shot their elements toward him, he raised a hand, "Shad Scutum!"

A long stretch of shadow stood in mid-air and blocked all their attacks. Caleb ducked beneath his shield and came at him. Haritus sidestepped and weaved out of every attack, this caught Caleb by surprise for he thought Haritus had neither combat training nor experience.

"Shade, if you'd please…" He said pointing at Caleb. A shadow extended from underneath the finger and wrapped around the sword. With a mere flick of the wrist, Caleb's sword was threw across the room and clanged off the wall. Haritus punched him in the stomach and let him fall to the ground.

He looked back and forth between the desk and the wardrobe as he wondered what to get first. He decided to dash to the wardrobe, but was stopped short of it by a fire blast from Taranee.

"We need to go, Haritus." He said as the Guardians prepared their next volley.

"Fine, we'll come back for it. Dark shift us now."

The shadow rose up over Haritus and when it covered him, it compressed into a sphere. The sphere shrunk until it disappeared.

Cornelia helped Caleb to his feet, "Are you all right?"

He pulled his arm from her grip, "Yeah, I am fine. But Elyon is not here."

Will rubbed her chin as she examined the spot where he dark shifted, "There doesn't seem to be a trace of any magic here. The Heart isn't picking anything up."

Taranee asked, "What did he say before he left?"

Will stood up and joined their circle, "He mentioned he'll come back for it? But what?"

Taranee inspected the wardrobe, "He was running toward this before my fire blast made him retreat. What do you think he had in here?"

"Nothing, I checked the wardrobe earlier and it had nothing inside it, but robes."

Will approached the wardrobe and bathed it in the Heart's light, "Maybe nothing could find it physically, but magically…"

The light from the Heart faded and inside the bottom drawer laid one of the strangest objects they had ever seen. Caleb took it in hand and gave it a closer look.

"It almost looks like a torch of some kind, but instead of fire, there are three glass globes and yet only two of them hold light inside."

"Wait, look at the bottom. It is splintered, maybe this thing was a staff."

"Possible, but what would Haritus be doing carrying such a thing?"

Will took it in hand, "Well, you know one thing for sure. If it is important to him, then he will return for it."

* * *

Haritus moved through the forest at a fast pace. It was not only to get some distance between the Guardians and him, but he was angry and needed to vent out his frustration.

"We were so close to going home without being discovered."

"I know, Haritus. You need to relax and think clearly."

"We lost the Staff of the Attunement. If only the Door would have opened, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"But it didn't, you are letting your temper get the best of you."

Haritus took a deep breath and exhaled, "You're right, it has been so long since we've known some peace. I am angry that it has been taken from us."

"We are close to the training ground now."

"Everything should still be there. Hopefully, something has come up to delay the Guardians in their search."

* * *

"This is the book I told you about. Since Elyon is not here, I am hoping that the Heart of Kandrakar can reveal what it says."

"It's worth a shot." She said and the Light bathed the room once more. However, this time nothing changed.

"It mustn't be magical or the Heart would have revealed it. But it is written in a language none of us are familiar with."

"If the Heart can't reveal it, then there are only two people who can translate this journal."

"Yes, Caleb, but they are Elyon, who is missing, and Haritus, who I doubt will cooperate with us."

Caleb sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, "So the only choice is to go after Haritus, he knows where Elyon is."

The Guardian of the Heart nodded and turned to her friends who nodded back. The hunt for Haritus is on, but they would be surprised the next time they'd meet.

* * *

Haritus walked out from underneath the waterfall as he finished his bath. Stepping out of the pond, he dried himself off with a towel. Throwing the towel into his backpack, he began to dress himself.

"Shade, what news?"

"The Guardians and Caleb have decided to come after us."

He tightened the clasp on his gauntlet, "Really? I thought they would have been on us sooner."

"They have both the Staff and your journal, but are not yet able to translate it."

Haritus strapped on his boots, "Good thing for us, but it won't stay like that. The time has come for us to resume the old ways before our accidental trip into the shadow world."

"Are you ready for this, Haritus?"

With the final strap tightened, "Yes, I am ready."

He stood there dressed in full plate from neck-to-toe. The breastplate had a semi-circle sticking out on the bottom with lines etched into the metal. It represented the rising sun and stood as the symbol of his Order. He gripped his silver spear and twirled it in hand.

"For the good of Veluria, we shall not fail."

* * *

Far away in the dark cave, the two red eyes glowed fiercely, "Yes! YES! It is time! Have the troops ready. Within a week's time, Meridian will fall and this world will be bathed in the blood of millions."

* * *

**A short chapter I know. Next Chapter, the Hunt begins as Haritus has an idea.**


	6. Things We Learn

**Author's Note: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Six – Things We Learn

"Why are we climbing, Haritus?"

"Remember the night I was caught in the Royal Library, the one book that wasn't written in Metamoorian, it held the location of an ancient temple lost to time."

"You still have it in your backpack by the way. So, we are scaling the mountain instead of just dark shifting up there or using the shadow crawl ability?"

"We need to conserve our magical energies for the fight ahead. Besides it's been awhile since we did anything athletic like this."

"Don't you mean you? I am hiding beneath your cloak, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but at least having you to talk with has done much to lift the boredom."

"You're right. I can be a good converser when I need to be. But in all seriousness, what do you plan to do?"

Haritus's hand slipped and he held onto the cliff face with a single hand, "Shade, can we speak telepathically for a little while?"

The Shade thought, "Sure, how is this?"

Haritus gripped back onto the mountain, "Better, thanks."

"Now that we are speaking in our minds, what is your plan for dealing with them?"

"The goal isn't to win, but to distract. This is something I learned from fighting High Paladin Severmaim."

"Oh, I get it. Mortals are always so much fun."

"Remember that we don't need to fight them unless we must."

* * *

The Guardians and Caleb ordered the troops to begin the search for Haritus. This way the search wouldn't take as nearly as long with just the six of them. In the meantime, they began to discuss what they have learned.

"So, we know he uses shadow magic and even though, we have seen some of his power, we don't know how strong he is." Will started it off.

"Not to mention, he knows combat. The way he evaded my sword proves as much."

Hay Lin commented, "He is powerful there is no doubt about it. I couldn't tell if he was lying. The wind seemed to avoid him."

"Not to mention, he has an ally, this Shade character."

Irma rubbed her chin, "Is it just me or this sounds a little like what we've been going through lately."

"You mean with the Ragorlang?"

"Yes, exactly."

Hay Lin shook her head, "But it isn't the same thing. When I was captured by Tecla, she had to summon the Ragorlang and yet with him…I don't know."

"Regardless, we should find out where he is before we act."

"Wait a moment, guys. Let me see if I can find him telepathically."

"Great idea, Taranee."

She closed her eyes and stretched her search to the far corners of Meridian.

* * *

Haritus threw himself at the ancient stone door once more and it finally broke free. He massaged his hurt shoulder as he entered the temple.

"Would you look at this, Shade? Isn't it beautiful?"

The temple was carved out of the mountain. Sunlight beamed from large openings on their left and the wondrous mountain range that could be seen. Pews made of the same stone were facing the altar, though a few were crumbled due to age. Pillars kept this structure standing and behind the altar was a sculpture of a beautiful woman dressed in majestic robes standing in an alcove.

"Yes, it looks almost as old as I am."

"There she is, the Goddess." Then he rubbed his forehead.

"Haritus, it seems we have a guest."

"That's your area, Shade."

The Shade closed his eyes.

* * *

"Haritus, where are you?" Taranee asked in her mind as she felt the countless minds of Meridian.

Then she got an image of a mountain, then a temple, then she saw the man himself. Extending a hand out toward him, she hoped to connect with his thoughts. She noticed they were in a misty area like her vision. Just before she could touch him, a black shadow sprung up like a fire and stood as a wall between her and Haritus.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A deep voice resounded, knocking Taranee down on her backside.

She looked up at the wall as it's surface quivered. Then eyes of all shapes and sizes opened up and looked down at her.

"Hmm…you are interesting. You seem to have telepathic abilities like myself."

"You are the Shade, I presume?"

"Yes, I am Haritus's pact partner and one-thousandth of a true shadow."

"What?"

The eyes widened fully and all at once, "BUT I DO NOT ABIDE BY TREPASSERS WHO WISH HIM HARM!"

The surface of the wall quivered once more as claws stretched out and tried to grab her. She rolled along the ground as she barely managed to get away. She rolled onto her feet and stood up. She held her wrist and pointed a hand toward the wall.

"Fire!" She shouted, but nothing happened.

She stared at her hand, "What's going on?"

This moment's distraction was enough for the claws to grab her. They threw her to the floor and slowly engulfed her.

"Foolish girl, fire exists only in the physical realm, this is a mental realm. My powers are suffused into my very being, so my powers are ever-present in any realm I can travel."

The shadow crept around her body and made its way toward her head, "Let me go!"

Her final scream was ceased as the shadow completely consumed her.

"We have fought so long for some peace and you all took it away from us. Shad Menara Dar…"

"Des to hesva hirum, lescunalay." A third voice reverberated throughout the realm.

"Harca vas thire?" The Shade spoke in his native tongue.

"Yuo."

The shadow recessed and Taranee gasped for air. Though there was no air, it was the very sensation of breathing that was taken for a brief moment.

"Go and tell your friends where we are."

The Shade shrunk himself into a perfect triangle and surrounded Haritus from all directions. Taranee tried once or twice to break through the shield, but find it impossible. The best thing for her to do was return to her friends and tell them what she has found out.

* * *

"Why did you ask me not to harm her?"

Haritus continued down the tattered carpet and toward the altar without a response.

"Haritus?"

"Let's just say, I have made too many mistakes on this journey and I refused to make another one."

The Shade rolled his eyes, "Regardless, I have placed protection around your mind. No one can read your thoughts now."

"Good, there are a few more things that need to be done before we continue."

Haritus knelt down before the statue, "Goddess Aveena, please watch over us in the future that is to come. Though I use deception, it will spare hardship in the lives of those involved. I ask you both for your blessing and your forgiveness of all the choices I've made that have brought harm to others and myself. Long live the light that shines within us all, halumai."

He dipped his head and rose back up, "Now we have no choice, but to free Elyon. Her mind should no longer be in a state of shock and she will remember, which at this point means very little."

"I see what you're saying. With our cover blown, there is no reason to hold her anymore and since the Crown of Light is still in the magic tower, she won't have access to her full abilities."

"Your telepathy is amazing, but reading my thoughts was one of those things we discussed."

"You know me, I hate to wait for the ending."

Haritus smiled, "Don't we all?"

He clasped his hands together, forming his usual hand sign, "Shad Expelia!"

A dark cloud swirls just above Haritus. Elyon slowly falls from the shadows and into his arms. Cradling her, he brought to one of the pews and placed her sitting up. She remained unconscious as she had only just been free of the spell.

As he looked at her innocent expression, he smiled and rubbed her cheek, "Forgive me, your majesty, but I require you in order to get back home. Once again, I ask for your forgiveness. You are a very beautiful queen, I see why he fights so hard for you."

He stood up and got into position. The only thing he could do was wait.

* * *

Once Taranee returned to her friends, she explained to them of all she experienced. Caleb recognized the mountain based on her description and began their ascent. While they climbed, they continued their discussion.

"Pact partner? One-thousandth of a true shadow? What do these terms mean?"

Caleb strained, "I wish I knew, Will. But it is difficult to think when you could be one false step away from falling to your death. Cornelia, why didn't you summon plants to lift us up there?"

"You're blaming me for not coming up with an idea? Look around, Caleb, there is nothing but solid rock that vines can't tear through and even if I summoned them from the dirt, they would be too weak to support us if stretched up this high. Also, Hay Lin, why aren't you summoning a strong breeze instead?"

Hay Lin wasn't climbing, but hovering slowly upward to keep pace with her friends. At this moment, she was treating the wind like a hammock. She shrugged awake and turned to them.

"Sorry, Cornelia. I wasn't paying attention."

"Grrr…why can't little miss I-can-fly-all-the-time, help us out more by levitating all of us instead of just herself?"

Will turned to her as best she could, "Cornelia, stop it, you know she can't do that. The wind streams off in multiple directions, she can't control its flow indefinitely and besides, she can only carry us up one at a time."

Irma strained, "I just wish these wings on our back worked? Wait…didn't we forget to ask the Oracle why we have wings that didn't work?"

Will lost one of her grips, "Does that really matter now?"

"I guess not, just don't let us forget again."

"Quiet everyone!", Caleb yelled, "We are close now, so let's not make any more noise. We don't want to give away our position."

Irma smirked, "No problem, I think your echo did that for us."

The girls shared a laugh as "Quiet everyone!" continued echoing down the mountain range. Caleb sighed and climbed a few more stones before reaching the summit.

Once their feet met solid ground, they walked inside the door Haritus had opened and saw the temple inside.

Taranee looked around, "There is no doubt about it, this is the temple from my vision."

Caleb walked ahead with one hand on the hilt of his sword. As he passed a pillar, he could see the one person he wanted to see.

"Elyon!" He shouted and rushed to her side. He nudged her, but got no reaction.

The Guardians ran over to him, "Careful, Caleb. It could be a trap."

He brought his fingers to her throat, "Good, she has a pulse. Elyon's alive."

Haritus looked around the pillar by the entrance. His hands and feet were covered in shadow and clawed, so he could climb up the stone pillar. He was near the top and facing away from the Guardians and Caleb. His feet dug into the stone as his back pressed against the pillar.

The Shade thought, "Impressive, Haritus. They are now focused on Elyon."

"Do they have the Staff and the journal?"

"At this range, I can sense those items and they both have it. The journal is slung on Caleb's belt as the red-haired one has the staff strapped to her back."

"Good." He closed his eyes and formed his hand sign, "Shad Enshrouda."

The moment he whispered those words, the Guardians and Caleb's irises seemed to widen for a split second. Then they shook their heads and continued to wonder about Elyon.

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief, "Elyon is okay, we need to get her out of here."

Cornelia shrugged, "Why? So you can slobber over her? You don't know how hard it is to see my best friend and ex-boyfriend going out with each other? Jeez, you two are pathetic."

Everyone turned to her, Irma threw her hands up, "Whoa! Where did that come from, princess? You going on rants whenever something in your life doesn't go perfectly in your direction. May I bow to you, Queen Cornelia?"

Haritus grimaced, "Come on, Will or Caleb respond."

Caleb stood up, "No, Cornelia. You are pathetic, the only reason I liked you was because you are a Guardian. But ever since Elyon and I have been going out, you've been nothing but jealous."

Will got in between the three who were arguing, "Cool it guys, we need to focus on what is important. We will tele-transport Elyon back to the palace and then we come back here to search for Haritus."

Caleb shrugged, "We don't need Haritus to translate this." He pulled the journal from his belt, "We have Elyon again and let Haritus go, if he dares return to the palace, he will taste my blade."

"What is wrong with all of you? You are all acting crazy."

Cornelia groaned, "Once again, Will, our fearless leader, always has a plan and knows how to take charge. Quit showing off, we are all getting a little tired of it."

"I am not showing off, Cornelia!" She un-strapped the Staff off her back, "And Caleb, we still need to find Haritus. It is our mission to find out the source of his power and to make sure he is the person who this new auramere belongs to."

"I could care less about your mission. Elyon is safe and that is all that matters to me. If you want to find Haritus…" He threw the journal at Will, she barely caught before it could hit her in the face, "…then you deal with it. I am getting Elyon back to the palace whether or not you help me."

"Whoa, Caleb, relax…" Will put the items down behind her, "…I know things are tense right now, but you don't have to fly off the handle like that. Hay Lin, Taranee, what do you think about all this?"

Haritus thought, "Shade, that's your cue."

Haritus's shadow extended in a thin line down the pillar and went behind it as it touched the floor. As it made it's way toward the Staff and the journal, the six continued to argue.

Taranee shrugged, "I never really cared for Cornelia's drama queen attitude, anyway. Besides in my eyes, Caleb is better off."

Hay Lin shook her head, "Yeah, but better than yours, who has the life of a future criminal."

Taranee snapped back, "At least, mine is here with me. While yours is hundreds of miles apart and with your flighty attitude, it is little wonder why."

Will shook her head and drooped her shoulders, this was pointless. Every one of her friends are at each other's throats and no matter what she says, it won't change anything. She turned back to the items and saw them dragging away from her by the thin strip of shadow.

"No, you don't!"

"Shade, pull them back!"

Will dived toward the items and grabbed hold of the book. Now she was dragged along with them. The Shade raised the shadow up and whipped it across the air. Will was spun around and around the temple, this sight alone froze the arguments everyone else was having. The speed caused Will to fly off, she crashed against one of the pillars where the light beamed in from.

Then the shadow retracted and Haritus gripped hold of the Staff, "Shade, where's the book?"

They turned to look at Will, who was coughing from the dust caused by her impact. She held the journal to her chest with one arm.

Haritus bit his lip, "Damn…"

The other five prepared for battle as Haritus dismissed his shadow crawl ability. He pushed off the pillar and kicked off the wall as he zigzagged his way to the ground.

Irma pointed her fingers at him, "Water!"

A stream of water flies through the air and hits Haritus in the chest. Knocked against the wall, he falls a few feet before meeting the ground front-first. Irma and Hay Lin join Caleb in rushing toward Haritus as Cornelia and Taranee helped Will to her feet.

Haritus got to his knees as Caleb's sword lays on his shoulder only a hair to two from his neck. The two girls he saw were pointing right at him, preparing to fire.

Caleb smiled, "It's over, Haritus."

He sighed, "It looks like fighting is unavoidable, after all."

* * *

**Next Chapter is kind of obvious.**


	7. Balance

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Balance

Out of the many scouting parties sent to search for Haritus, one of them got a two days' ride out into the wilderness in a single afternoon. This party like most consisted of five Galhots, all of whom were loyal to Elyon.

"I don't see Haritus anywhere."

"It shouldn't be that hard to spot an Escanor, considering how few there are in the world."

"Shhh…that talk is disrespectful to Queen Elyon."

"Forgive me, we have been riding so long with silence. My lips got ahead of my thoughts."

"It is no matter, it can be hard since we have no leads on where he was headed."

"Have faith in the Light of Meridian, it will soon send our Queen home and she will deal with Haritus when that comes."

"Yes, especially considering how she dealt with Phobos."

The two ahead stopped their mounts suddenly when they reached the top of the hill. The other three tug on the reins hard to avoid colliding with them.

"Why did you two stop?" The squad leader demanded.

The two scouts turned their heads slowly and their eyes widened, "Sir, that's why."

The three joined their two brethren on the hill top to see in the distance, an ocean of blackness shifting back and forth.

"Give me the glass." The squad leader asked.

One of the scouts handed him the telescope that was around his belt, the squad leader looked through it.

"That's not an ocean, but an army of Galhots, our own people. But there are creatures I've never seen standing with them."

"What shall we do?"

"We must return to the palace and warn Caleb about the danger."

They turned their mounts around and rode back the way they came.

"What of Haritus?"

"All we can hope for is the Guardians have found him. Our job right now is to warn Meridian of this threat."

Then a deafening screech filled the air, the five turned their heads to see three large bats hovering in the sky behind them. They swooped toward the five as they continued to flee.

"Brace yourselves, lads!" The leader shouted as they drew their weapons.

As the bats drew closer, the battle was soon joined.

* * *

Elsewhere, another battle was about to begin, Haritus looked into Caleb's eyes and saw them filled with victory. He smiled, knowing the battle was not yet over. His shadow extended over his shoulder and lurched out in one swift motion around the sword.

Using the distraction, Haritus formed a different hand sign. This one had the fingertips pressed against each other as did the thumbs, "Illuminas Dihalen!"

He pointed one hand to Irma and the other to Hay Lin. A beam of light shot out from both hands and slammed into the girls. They flew across the temple, Irma smacked into a wall and fell to the ground, Hay Lin fell the same only it was a pillar she met. Haritus doubled over in pain after casting. With another quick motion, the Shade wrested the sword from Caleb and chucked it to the other side of the temple, it stabbed into the altar. The Shade began to fall over Caleb.

As he struggled, the Shade spoke, "Haritus, you know you can't use light magic in this world."

"I know, but no shadow spell came to mind."

"Just be careful." He said as he submersed the upper half of Caleb into shadow. With a heave, he lifted him off the ground and threw him toward his sword. Caleb crashed into the side of the altar causing that side to crumble.

Taranee looked at her friends' situation, "Cornelia, continue to heal Will. I need to run interference for a little while."

"Fine, fine, get going." After Taranee was out of earshot, "Since when did I become miss healing hands?"

The Fire Guardian lit her hands ablaze as she stood in the middle aisle. Only she stood between her friends and Haritus.

"Let me pass, all I want is the book."

"Why do you need it?"

"It is mine, it has been with me since I left the Golden Halls. It was a gift from Levanos himself. Give me the book and I will not harm any of you further."

"Not a chance."

Haritus closed his eyes and shook his head, "Once again, I am met with closed minds and deaf ears. It is not in my nature to harm people, but I will defend myself if attacked."

"Yeah right, just like you did with Elyon."

He froze and dipped his head, "That was a mistake, I apologize for abducting her. But she refused to listen to my explanation, so I thought it best if she forgot."

"No excuses, you hurt Elyon and she is my friend."

Two fireballs flew through the air, the Shade formed a wall of shadow that blocked the attacks. Then the Shade returned to Haritus's shadow.

"You wield fire as your own. Just like I wield the light as my own."

Taranee now froze as her vision came back to her, "You lie, shadow is your element."

"You fail to see what I am saying."

"I don't think so." She threw a spray of flame, but the Shade blocked it.

Haritus formed the light hand sign, "Illuminas Invesia!"

Taranee lowered her flame and saw Haritus had vanished.

"Did he run away?"

"No, I haven't." his unseen voice spoke causing her to jump.

"The four most common elements are forever known and forever appreciated. Water's nature is to soothe and change, Wind's is to rejuvenate and flow, Earth's is to stabilize and to grow, Fire's is to warm and to spread. However these elements are incomplete of themselves, two more elements complete the circle."

"Two more?"

"The most easy to forget and taken for granted…Darkness and Light. Light's nature is to reveal and illuminate whereas Darkness's nature is to hide and enshroud. These two elements alone are superior to the other four."

"That's a lie. No two can be superior to four. It is basic math."

"Water is liquid, Wind is gas, Earth is solid, and Fire is alive. Yet they are all bound by the necessity of form. Light and Darkness are formless, they can take any shape needed and imagined by the caster. Anything that is formless cannot be destroyed."

"Where's your proof to all of this? What are you driving at?"

"The proof is all around you, dear girl. You can burn water into steam, drink it to vapor. You can breathe wind and absorb it into flame, Earth can be churned and grinded down, and Fire can be extinguished. But tell me, girl, have you ever destroyed a shadow?"

"Well…I…"

"Shadows can't be punched, stabbed, broke down, or set ablaze. Same goes for light, they are a balance within themselves. Where there is no light, there is darkness. Where there is no darkness, there is light."

Cornelia threw Will's arm over her shoulders, "Come on, Will, up we go."

"Thanks, Cornelia. I feel a little better."

"Stay here, Will, you need to rest for a little bit. I will help Taranee."

"If Light's nature is to reveal, then how is it you are hiding?" Taranee asked.

"The spell I cast bends the light around me, making me invisible. Though it does…" He let out a gasp of pain.

The Shade thought, "Haritus, your spell is draining you. You must end it now."

"A little longer." Was his mental reply.

Caleb shrugged his head as he started to regain consciousness. He pulled himself up using the altar as a support. He gripped his sword in both hands and with a heave pulled it free. He went to Elyon's side where the two girls were.

"Show yourself, Haritus! It is time to pay for all the evil you have done."

Haritus ended his spell and he stood on the other side of the temple, so the group of three were standing directly between Haritus and Will. Caleb held himself back as he waited for his moment.

"Earth! Fire!" The two guardians roared. A fireball soared through the air, but the Shade blocked it once again. Then Haritus felt himself sink an inch or two, He looked at his feet and they were submerged beneath the stone. He looked at the path of broken earth that led to Cornelia who had her hands touching the ground. Caleb used the smoke from the fire blast to hide his approach and rose his sword in preparation for the strike.

Haritus looked up to see Caleb's blade seconds before it sunk into his right shoulder. He let out a scream of pain, but the blade was stopped by the Shade only about two inches in.

"Sorry, Haritus. He moved too fast, I couldn't see it."

"Shade, let's even things up a bit. It's been awhile since you've did battle."

"You can't win Haritus, it is right now three against one. When the other Guardians and Elyon recover, you will be helplessly outnumbered, you are alone."

Haritus smiled and shook his head, "I am never alone!"

His shadow jumped out at Caleb, "Oh, not again!"

The Shade pushed Caleb down and he slid against the ground until he was caught by Taranee and Cornelia. Then the rest of the Shade slid out from beneath Haritus's cloak. Pulling himself together, the true form of the Shade was revealed to everyone.

He looked like a human-sized thumb made of completely black gelatinous shadow. His body waved back and forth as his hundred eyes of all shapes and sizes opened. Then his fifty mouths yawned and smacked their lips. He turned to Haritus, claws shot out of his body and lifted Haritus free.

"Thanks, Shade."

"You're welcome."

Cornelia shivered, "Auuu…it's so ugly."

Haritus leaned over to the side and gave her the kill gesture across the throat, but it was too late and the words were said.

"Ugly?"

"Shade, restrain yourself."

"She needs to be taught a lesson. Haritus, who do you want to fight?"

"Caleb is mine!"

"I will deal with the young hags."

"Then it is settled." Haritus reached for his silver spear strapped to his back and with one flick of the wrist, undid the straps and gripped the spear with the other hand. Bringing it around to his front, he spun it and slammed its pommel to the ground. The pommel pushed up into the spear, causing the small hinges near the top of the shaft to pull down and drop the side blades of the spear into place, making it into a cross spearhead.

The Shade slid toward the girls, who prepared to fight. Irma and Hay Lin stirred as they regained consciousness, but they were still in no condition to fight right away.

Will walked over to the center, "Cornelia, help Irma and Hay Lin! We'll hold him off!"

Cornelia looked over at Caleb and thought, "Be all right."

She hurried over to Irma and Hay Lin. They both took the light spell at point blank range and it left a large burn scar on their midsections. Cornelia brought Hay Lin over to Irma and began healing them. They will be back to normal, but it will take some time.

Caleb and Haritus stared each other down as they prepared for their battle. Haritus held his spear in his right hand and felt the sting of the wound he received minutes ago. Bringing his left hand to his right shoulder, it glowed with a dim light. After a few seconds, Haritus pulled his hand away and the wound had healed.

"That's a nice trick."

"Basic Paladin training, even five-year-olds can heal in my Order."

"What are we waiting for?"

"I am giving you the chance to end this peacefully. I want my book. When I have it, you will never see or hear of me again."

"No, you have committed crimes against the Crown. I will not stand by and let you go free."

"You know I am not of this world. I am not bound by its laws."

Caleb held his sword in front of him, "Doesn't matter! I've wanted to fight you for a while now."

"Do you really have it in you to kill me?"

Caleb looked over at Elyon who was still unconscious in her seat, "Yes. I told you if you brought harm to her, I will kill you! Prepare yourself, Haritus!"

Haritus spun his spear and gripped it firmly in both hands. They both let out a battle cry and rushed toward the other. With a clash of blades, sparks fell onto the cool stone floor to never be seen again.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Haritus and Caleb battle as the Guardians fight the Shade.**


	8. Elements Rage

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Elements Rage

Caleb raised his blade and blocked Haritus's strike. He was better than he thought, though Caleb is also a skilled fighter.

Haritus tried to push his blade down as Caleb pushed it away. With a heave, Caleb threw the spear off of him and brought his sword across. Haritus dodged as he brought his spear around again and Caleb blocked once more.

The Shade slid toward Taranee and Will as they summoned their elements. Taranee doused the floor with flame, but the Shade jumped up and clung to a nearby pillar at such a speed, it was amazing. Will fired an energy blast and the Shade dodged by leaping onto another pillar. He wrapped around and stared down at them with his main eye.

"Vas naca ted bedur tu dat." The Shade spoke in his own tongue.

"What did he say?" Will looked to Taranee.

"I don't know, but we can assume it can't be good."

The Shade slither around the pillar and stood behind it.

"What can we do, Will?"

She looked over to Cornelia who was busy healing Irma and Hay Lin, "What we can."

Haritus thrusted his spear, but Caleb weaved out of the attack. He gripped his sword as he prepared to unleash a flurry of swings. Haritus took a deep breath and enveloped his spear in shadow.

"What trick is that supposed to be?'

"No trick, it protects my weapon from being shattered."

Caleb charged toward his opponent. Every swing was blocked or deflected out of the way, but Caleb still swung away and with time, he began to lose strength. The opening in his defense came and Haritus took it. Thrusting his spear forward, he pierced into Caleb's right shoulder. The warrior shouted in pain as Haritus yanked it out.

Cornelia heard his shout and turned to see him falling back against a pillar.

"Caleb!" She shouted and the Shade turned to her.

"Cornelia! Look out!" Will shouted.

The Shade slithered toward her as the two ran toward her. Will threw an energy blast and hit the Shade in the back, who shouted in pain. With this, the Shade turned back to the two defenders as Cornelia slammed a hand to the ground and started to break the earth in a thin line. The Shade slid as he pondered what to do, but he sunk an inch or two into the ground as Cornelia's trick worked.

"Time to even things up! Fire!" Taranee shouted and sent a spray of flame. She commanded it to swirl around the Shade and embroiled it in flame.

She waited a few seconds before sighing in relief. It was short-lived as the Shade stood up from the flames, the fires seemed to touch the skin, but not burn it.

The words echoed in Taranee's mind, "Shadows can't be set ablaze."

He walked out of the fire and shot claws that grabbed Taranee and Will around the waist. He whipped them around and around at a high speed and threw them toward the back of the temple. They crashed into the statue, leaving a sizable crack before falling to the floor.

Caleb turned his head for a split second to look at them before turning back to the fight at hand. The spear blade came close and had just enough time to dodge as it cut some strains from his hair.

Haritus pulled back his spear and thought, "Shade, how you are doing?"

"I am nearly finished here. You?"

"The same." He thought, leaning his head out of the way of a stab.

Cornelia saw the Shade moving away from her and heading toward Caleb. She looked at her two friends and their injuries have healed nicely.

"This will have to do!" She shouted and struck the earth with her hand. The Shade falling an inch and then, vines grew through the freshly-churned earth. He was stopped momentarily and turned to her.

"Fine…you're next!"

Will shook her head as she got to her feet. The world was still shaking, but stopped spinning at last. She saw Caleb take another stab, this time into his left side. He leaned against a nearby pillar, gripping his fresh wound.

"Caleb!" She shouted and ran over to the two fighting. Haritus moved in for the finishing blow, but was hit by an energy blast. His back met a pillar and he took a second to recompose himself.

"You are interrupting our duel, Guardian!"

"I am helping a friend in need, Haritus. Though, I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand clearly. It is just dishonorable to attack when two warriors are fighting on equal terms. But since you want to intervene so much…" He brought his free hand in between his eyes and formed the one-handed dark sign. "…Shad Arma!"

His shadow stretched over the shoulder of his free hand and formed a larger clawed version of his own hand. Whatever action he did with that hand, his shadow version would copy. Shooting his hand forward, the claw reached toward Will.

She shot another energy blast and held the hand at bay. This took him by surprise.

He thought, "Shade, her blasts disrupt shadow."

"Yes, she actually hurt me. A feat not easily done. It seems her magic is light-based and remember the balance between Darkness and Light."

"Yes…yes…we covered that. I'll have to resort to another measure."

He shouted, "Shad Twi Arma!"

With the shadow claw blocked by the sustaining energy blast, it couldn't move forward. However this spell created a second shadow claw stretching out from the first. It swooped under the energy blast and gripped Will around the waist. The first one gripped Caleb and Haritus held them both in the air.

"Shade, you finished yet?"

The Shade threw Cornelia against the wall opposite the statue, "Yep."

"Let's get the book and go!" Haritus willed the shadows to retrieve the book Will still had one arm wrapped around.

"No!"

"Give it to me! It is mine!"

Will didn't want to let the book go, she knew it was important to him and was the only reason he continued to stay here and fight. She felt her grip weakening as the shadow that has enveloped her body from the neck down was getting stronger. She looked around to see the grim scene before her.

Irma and Hay Lin sitting unconscious on the ground several feet in front of her, Cornelia was flat on her front unconscious a few feet from them. She turned her head to see Caleb straining in pain next to her and from the corner of her eye, she could barely see Taranee laying behind the altar.

Tears formed, "I'm sorry, my friends. I can't hold on much longer."

Haritus's scowl hardened as he exerted more energy into his spell.

"Without the book, we won't have the chance to complete our mission. He will leave and we will never see him again. I only wish…we could…"

The Heart of Kandrakar glowed from around her neck. The instant the light washed over the temple, Haritus's spell broke. This freed Caleb and Will, who hovered softly to the ground through the Heart's magic. The Shade let out a deafening roar as the light seared his flesh, he retreated back to the safety of Haritus's cloak. Smoke wafted from the burnt area on the Shade's body.

"Shade?"

"That light was…too much. It is pure magic, I am sorry, but I can't fight anymore."

"It's all right, you did a good job."

The light faded from the temple and Haritus turned around behind a pillar. There he saw a rejuvenated Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia smiling at him. Irma washed Haritus with a spray of water and Hay Lin followed it with a blast of air. These combined froze him where he stood. Cornelia shot a pillar of Earth beneath him and slammed him into the ceiling.

A whisper of pain escaped his lips as the pillar retracted back to the earth and he fell, though this was painful, he was now free of the ice. The Shade cushioned the fall, but didn't take away the whole impact.

He got to his feet and was hit with an energy blast from Will, then a barrage of the elements came to meet him. Surrounded on all sides, there was little he could do to dodge or defend. All he could do was think.

"No! It can't end here! There is some much that still is undone, much more that I have to do!"

"Haritus, we have little choice. Shad Caconus!"

A sphere of shadow wrapped around Haritus. The attacks stopped for a brief moment.

"Shade, can you Dark Shift?"

"Sorry, I am too weak. This spell is all I can do."

The light from the Heart destroyed his temporary barrier. He was on his knees, weakened by the barrage he just suffered.

"Are you ready to surrender, Haritus?" Will asked.

He looked up at her, she was standing over him with a smile of victory across her face. This was a look he hated to see on anyone other than himself, this was natural for any person.

He lowered his head, "Fine, you win."

Caleb's grimace hardened, this was not the ending he had hoped for.

Will turned to the others, "Okay, let us get going. Cornelia bind his hands…"

As she was giving her orders out, Caleb's eyes never left Haritus, whose smile widened. He clapped his hands and formed the dark hand sign.

"Girls, look out!"

"Shad Sliverra!" He shouted quickly.

His body covered in a shadowy mist as he seemed to slither across the floor. Will tried to hit him, but in this form, he was more agile than ever like a snake retreating. He stopped behind the altar, using it as cover and gave him time to think.

"Haritus, the Guardians will be here any moment."

"I know that. Shadow magic is useless for the Heart can dispel it. Light Magic causes too much strain on my own life force. My silver spear doesn't work at such a long range, they can use their magic to counter me. But what can we do?"

"Well…there are three more options. You can surrender and figure an escape later and the other two…well...remember one is dangerous over a long period of time and the other is a point of no return."

"I know, but we have very little choice. Going with option five."

He clasped his hands together and took a cleansing breath. This spell could only work if the Shade asks one question.

"Who are you?"

"Shad'rumar!" He shouted.

The Guardians turned toward the altar and walked into the center aisle. Behind the altar, they could see the top of a fiery shadow aura. As Haritus turned around, there were a few things different about him.

His eyes were black and his irises golden. A tattoo appeared on his face, it was a craved line running up his face and the points craved slight inward just beneath his eyes.

"What have you done?"

"The same as you have done with yourselves."

"Huh?"

He smiles wide as the battle has taken another turn.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Dark Horn cult moves closer to the Palace, the slaughtering of isolated villages slowing them somewhat.

At the moment, Haritus's spell was cast, the head of the Cult stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, my Lord?" A red-eyed galhot asked him.

"A power I know. It seems he is here!"

"Who, my Lord?"

"The one I desire a rematch with. This has been a good day."

"Three villages that once stood in defiance of you have been destroyed and their people sent fleeing into the trees."

"Yes, my servant, you have all done well."

"We are grateful to help you in whatever way we can, my Lord."

"Everyone, continue the march until night fall and then we will camp."

"Yes, my Lord."

As they continued, a smile illuminated his face and thought crossed his mind, "Good, he did survive. Now we will have a chance to finish what we started in Sakcamar… Haritus…"

* * *

**Next Chapter…The battle between Guardians and Haritus draws to a close. A heartfelt plea is made in hopes of saving all involved.**


	9. Heartfelt Plea

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Heartfelt Plea

In the skies of Kandrakar, a great storm has been raging for a while now. The Triumvirate watches through the pool as the battle unfolds.

Endarno stroked his goatee, "They almost had him."

The Oracle nodded, "Yes, but they underestimated the power of a determined heart."

Yan Lin shook her head in worry, "My granddaughter…"

"She has taken a grievous wound, but Cornelia and the Heart of Kandrakar has healed her."

"Forgive me, Oracle. I am just worried…"

"As is your right as her grandmother, but all will come to an end shortly."

"Do we intervene?"

The Oracle shook his head, "No, my friend, we will wait for the one who has gone unnoticed this battle and she will speak to save them all."

With that said, they returned to watching the battle.

* * *

Haritus stood before them with his new aura. The look in his eyes was something they've seen before in every enemy the Guardians have faced.

"What have you done?" Will repeated.

"The Shade has told me that you are currently in your transformed selves. During his encounter with Taranee, he used his own powers to read her thoughts. Conveying this information to me, I understand your lives and all you hold dear."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"This spell simply exerts more power from our pact and therefore, I have become stronger with my elements as you have with yours."

"So this is your transformed self?"

"In a manner of speaking, let me show you what I mean."

"No you don't! Guardians!" Will said and then she couldn't move.

They struggled against this new spell, but they could barely shake their bodies slightly. Even their lips were hard to move.

"What...spell…is…this?"

"As you can see, in this form, I need no foci or words to cast my spells. Simply a thought and they are willed into existence. You are right now under the effect of Shad Allusade, which prevents the affected persons from moving."

"Why…are…you…doing…all…this?"

Haritus frowned, "To protect what I hold dear. I personally wished to avoid this battle, which is why I used that spell to get you all to argue. Bringing forth those small resentments you all hold in the recesses of your minds was painful for me to do, but necessary to keep you all distracted while I stole back what is mine."

"If you know all of us, then why did you attack us?"

"You are all good of heart, but so were the members of my Order who were sent to hunt me. All because they feared what they didn't understand."

Irma scolded, "Maybe it was because you truly are a monster."

"No! I tried to reason with them every chance I could, but they closed their minds and ears to what I was saying. They believed me possessed by the Shade and thought every word I spoke a lie. Eventually, I stopped speaking for they stopped listening."

"You should have tried harder if you truly desired peace."

"It was useless for the Order had deemed me a heretic and the mercenaries care only for the money lining their pockets."

"So, you gave up."

"Maybe I have. Even so, I have tried to keep myself close to the ideals I strive for. This reason is why I wished to avoid conflict, but you attacked without giving me a chance to explain. Though I admit, I gave you no chance to ask."

* * *

"Where am I? What happened?" Elyon wondered as her eyes slowly drifted open.

"Haritus, let us go."

"I can't. You'll continue to hunt me and I need to find a way home. I hear there is powerful magic in the northern region, maybe something there can get me back to Veluria."

Elyon wondered, "Haritus? Is that you?"

Her vision was still blurred, but she could feel the power emitting from him.

"Please Haritus, we will honestly listen to what you have to say. But first, you have to let us go."

"If there is one thing I learned in my journey is that only the Shade and I can be of any help."

Irma scolded, "Is that all they've done to earn such distrust? Isn't it something that you may have done?"

Will rolled her eyes for once again Irma spoke before she thought. Haritus's face contorted with anger.

"How dare you! I haven't done anything wrong! I only made a decision to save my life, it wasn't to gain power! The moment that decision was made…" He shot his hand toward the six and shadows wrapped around them up to just beneath their shoulders, "…it seemed the whole world was against me. Just like now!"

Tears formed on the rims of Elyon's eyes as her vision cleared and she could see Haritus as he was now, she whimpered, "...no."

He raised his hand and their shadow prison floated above the ground, "Veluria, Meridian, it seems I can't find safety on any world! You say what I have done? They condemned me before I could even move my lips to speak."

He turned his body around and the imprisoned six followed. He threw them against the wall and they hit hard, but their shadow prison softened the blow somewhat.

"But why do you want to return to a world that hunts you?"

"I made a divine contract to fulfill a sacred duty. It is not something I can walk away from without receiving a guilty conscience."

He brought them over and threw them against the statue, it crumbled before them.

"Haritus…" Elyon whimpered as she started to get feeling back in her limbs.

"You said it wasn't in your nature to harm people, how can you justify this?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "There's a lot I have done this past year that required me to make difficult choices. I have…killed people. People who were innocent and yet I…each death became a burden on my heart."

"So we are to die? You are going to kill us?"

Elyon let out a gasp as Will asked this.

The Shade spoke, "Haritus…"

"I am thinking about it."

"Remember the prison guards who pursued you through the dungeons of Herapor, wave after wave of mercenaries who chased us for gold, members of your own Order who tried to have you killed."

He turned to the Shade, "Yes, Shade. I have forgotten nothing! These women and Caleb are good of heart, they should not be killed."

"Like Larah…"

Haritus froze after hearing that name, "That was your fault, Shade! Not mine! You were the one who killed her."

"And who killed her parents?"

"They were bandits. I was a fool in attacking first and not trying to find a peaceful way. I didn't know their daughter was hiding in the closet until…" he seemed to lose his voice.

After a moment, he continued to speak, "…After that day, I vowed to reason with my enemies first before striking. This is a vow I haven't been faithful to."

"Haritus…" Will was speechless.

The Shade said, "We both know that I am not an evil creature, but…those girls seem to be brimming with magical energy. If, hypothetically, they were to die together, their powers would be released and open a magical torrent on this world. We could open the Door and return to Veluria."

"What about Meridian?"

"Well…I am not a magic expert, but due to the amount of power I am detecting, Meridian would die for Veluria to have a chance at living."

"To risk an entire world?..." He shook his head, "No! Every needless battle, every needless death has been a trial of my Faith. I have changed since the start of our journey and I feel lost, but not so far as to…"

"Your vow to Larah is important, but the vow you made to the Attunement is even greater. Remember that most of our enemies are good of heart and these girls will only complicate matters if freed."

"No, no…a Paladin wouldn't…I mean…" Haritus's eyes wandered left-to-right as he mulled over all the options before him.

"It is a simple choice, Haritus. These girls and Caleb or Veluria…your choice."

Haritus sighed as he took in these words and remembered the vow he took that day one year ago, "By the Goddess Aveena, Mother of Light and Slayer of the Shad'rumar, I, Haritus, Paladin of Initiate rank, hereby accept this sacred privilege to the Goddess. Before this year is done, the Attunement shall be fulfilled and the Light of Aveena shall shine down on this world once more."

The Girls' eyes froze as he looked back up at them, "Sorry…" he said as a tear fell from his eye, "…Veluria awaits me…" He threw them toward the ceiling, "…to the vow I made to save it!"

"STOP!" shouted Elyon.

Haritus froze completely at hearing her voice, he slowly turned his head toward Elyon. She was holding herself up on the corner of one of the pews as tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks.

"Please…Haritus. Stop…stop. They are my friends!"

"Your majesty…"

"Please…tell…me. Is there any of the old Haritus left? The one who knew how to make me laugh when I was sad, who knew how to make me smile when life gets me down, who made every day's lesson a joy instead of a chore, please tell me…is there any of that good man left?"

Haritus lowered his arms and turned to face her, "Elyon…I…"

"You…promised…me." She cried as she wobbled, her strength not yet returning. Her hand slipped and she fell onto the stone floor.

Time seemed to slow as he remembered only a day ago, _"Your majesty, there is nothing I am hiding that it is a threat to you or Meridian. I promise you this."_

He saw her descent and lifted his hand, Elyon fell onto his shadow that cushioned her fall. Then it slid out from under her and she rested on the ground. He curled his fingers and the shadow slid back toward him until it returned to normalcy.

"Haritus…did you?"

"I…I…" His eyes looked up at the crumbled statue of Aveena, "Oh Goddess…"

His spell ended and the Guardians fell toward the ground, but the Heart aided in their descent. When they stood on solid ground again, they stayed back and watch this unfold.

"Goddess…" Tears fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees as his voice cracked "…what have I done?"

He looked down at his hands and they quivered as he saw his shadow aura dissipate, "What have I become?"

He brought his hands to cover his face as he cried, the full realization of his actions hit him when he lowered his hands and looked at the Guardians. Elyon got to her feet and walked over to Haritus.

"What did I almost do?" He said and looked at Elyon who was standing face-to-face.

"Haritus…"

"Your majesty…I am sorry…I…" She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Haritus, I am the one who should be sorry. That night…I was so overwhelmed by that dream, I refused to listen to what you had to say."

"Is there…" he gulped, "…anything I can do to atone for what I have done?"

She looked over to the Guardians, "My friends came here for a reason and whatever it is, I want you to help them."

He bowed his head, "As you wish, your majesty."

He grabbed his spear and brought it forward. Caleb gripped the hilt of his blade on instinct, but Haritus bowed his head and presented his spear.

"I, Haritus, Paladin of Intiate rank, hereby swear to serve the Queen of Meridian until my service is no longer required. To affirm this vow, I present my spear as a sign of my loyalty."

She took it in hand, "I affirm this vow. Raise now, Haritus, knight of Meridian."

He rose and turned to the Guardians, "I know the Shade and I have hurt and deceived you. Whatever you ask of us, we will comply."

He brought his hands forward, Cornelia shot out her hand and vines rose from some of the churned earth nearby. They climbed up and wrapped tightly around his wrists.

The Shade spoke, "So…this is your choice. Let us hope you made the right one."

Haritus smiled sincerely, this was something he hasn't done in a while, and thought, "It is…I am sure of it."

Will spoke, "Everyone gather around in a circle."

They did just as they were instructed. The Guardians gathered their energies and performed a mass tele-transportation to the Palace.

With this, the battle was over. Yet the true war has only began.

* * *

**Next Chapter, Haritus explains his story as news of the cult's movement reaches the palace.**

**Normally I wouldn't do this, but…since Haritus is about to be asked questions. What would you like to ask him a question. Place your question into your review and after I examined it and deemed it worthy, I will put it into the story. **

**Requests end on Saturday May 31, 2008 at 11:59 PM.**


	10. My Life

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – My Life

The guards stood in attention inside the throne room as they were prepared for anything to happen. Though they were sure, they didn't see this coming. The room glowed with an intense bright light and blinded the guards. They blocked the light with their forearms as they waited for it to dim. When it did, they saw the Guardians, Caleb, Elyon and Haritus standing there.

The moment their eyes met Elyon, they stood straight and in attention. Caleb walked from the group and faced the guards.

"Bring word to Commander Alborn that the search for Haritus is over and have everyone return to the palace immediately."

"Yes, sir." They said and left the throne room in a hurried pace.

Caleb closed the doors to ensure this would be kept private. With this done, he turned back to everyone standing in the center of the room.

"Haritus…if it wasn't for Elyon, I would like to see you in a dungeon cell."

Elyon interjected, "You wouldn't get so far, Caleb. Remember what I said in the war room, no punishment nor harm was to be given without my authority. Once Haritus has aided the Guardians in their mission, he is pardoned and all crimes expunged from his character."

He sighed in disapproval, but nodded, "Yes, Elyon."

Will stepped forward, "The Oracle would like him to be brought to Kandrakar, but it is better if we ask our questions now, so we are better prepared. Exactly who are you?"

"I am Haritus, Paladin of Initiate Rank, inducted into the Order of Holy Light as of the fourteenth of the month of Amethyst, 1787 3E. I never knew my parents nor my lineage."

"1787 3E?" Irma said trying to count with her fingers.

"The 1787th year of the third era."

"Oh, I get it now."

Will bit her lip as she thought, "And I thought my parents' divorce was tough, but he never knew his parents from the start…to feel so sad."

"If you had no parents, who raised you?"

"The Order raised me since as far back as I can remember. My birth parents left me at the Golden Halls of Altessa when I was a baby. The Instructors became my real parents and my fellow peers as siblings."

"But if you were so trusted and wise amongst them, then why didn't they believe you?"

"Well…since we are the Order of Holy Light, we believe light to be good and darkness to be evil, a common misconception amongst people. When they heard I pacted with a Shade, a creature of darkness, they assumed I was possessed by him and become evil because of it."

Taranee asked, "Yeah, when we were in that weird mental realm, what did he mean by pact partner and one-thousandth of a true shadow? What is being pacted all about?"

"First, one-thousandth of a true shadow has to do with how my world got the light. Since Veluria was a world of darkness, shadows ruled the land. Beings known as "Shad'rumar" roamed the world and fought each other. When only one Shad'rumar remained to rule all, the Goddess appeared and challenged him to a duel."

Caleb said, "So she waited until there was only one and he was weak from battle."

"Yes, but it was not a cowardly thing. She didn't wait, but arrived at the precise moment. They fought and the Shad'rumar fell to the earth. Since he absorbed the power of the defeated Shad'rumar, he became a giant of shadow. Before he could die, he split himself into a thousand different Shades, all of whom were hunted down into extinction or so…my Order thought."

"Then you met him?"

"Actually…we fought at first."

"But you two became friends? How?"

"It is best if I showed you how we came to pact. Elyon, can you cast the spell that tapped into my dreams again? But this time make it visible to everyone."

"Sure, I can."

He knelt down as her hand glowed with again. She held her other hand upward and the second she tapped his temple, the thoughts began to play.

* * *

Haritus ran through the forest at night. His muscles tired and his wounds were painful. Though he had just left the Golden Halls, he wasn't afraid to fight the opponent he had been fighting for hours. Using his spear as a crutch, he hoped to gain some speed from his opponent.

"Damn, no matter what I do, he simply can't be hurt." He thought between breathes.

His feet felt the lip of the cliff before he could fall. After regaining his balance, he looked down and then behind him as he heard the shuffling of leaves. Without another moment spent, he slowly made his way down the steep hill.

His mind raced with images of all he had experienced and found himself disbelieving that this could be the end. Claws shot passed him as he nearly avoided them. Once his feet met solid ground, Haritus continued to run for he knew his opponent wasn't far behind.

However his body was giving in and he couldn't keep moving at such a hurried pace. He turned around to fight, knowing this would probably be the end of his life. Clutching the spear in both hands, he pointed it toward the Shade.

"Tell me, can you show me that light spear again?"

"What? You can talk?"

"The speech you heard before was my native tongue. I can choose to let you understand me, but it is my choice."

"I don't know how I summoned that light energy. If I could do it again, then I would."

"That's unfortunate. It has been such a long time since I saw that spell thrown at me. Mind you, it wasn't the strongest I have seen, but you are the youngest Paladin that has used it."

Haritus's eyes began to dip, "Yet it seems you are out of energy, young Paladin. I think it would be best to end it."

He charged forward using whatever strength he could muster to attack the Shade. The many claws shot out of his gelatinous body and raked across the Paladin's torso.

Haritus screamed in agony as he was tossed backward through the air. He crashed down in the grass and felt his life coming to an end. His silver spear flew with him and clattered a few feet away. He planted a hand firmly on the grass as he strained to lift himself from the ground. Then the weight of the shade's many hands pressed down upon him and blood shot out of his mouth as he collapsed on the grass once more.

"You are impressive, young paladin. You are perhaps the best for one your age that I have fought. Not even Paladins greater than you had lasted this long."

The Paladin didn't speak as he was trying to cling to what little life he had.

"Rest now, your suffering will soon end and you will be with your precious goddess."

The Shade raised his claws and was anticipating the kill. Then what seemed to be a miracle, the sun rose over the horizon and the Shade began to smoke as his body was slowing burning away. The shade let loose a horrible scream as its claws started to stroke his body as globs of dead gelatinous flesh fell to the ground.

The Paladin smiled, "What's the matter, demon? Afraid of the light."

The Shade collapsed on its side and tried to pull itself toward the darkness. So caught up in the battle, the Shade didn't notice the time nor where the battle had taken them. They both laid in the center of a large clearing of the forest. The darkness the forest could provide would save the Shade if it wasn't so far. The ancient creature knew this was his final day.

"I may die here, monster. But from the looks of things, you will too."

The Shade stopped crawling and laid melting on the grass.

"Maybe...just maybe neither of us will have to."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way...for us...to live is to...pact."

The Paladin felt disgusted, "Pact? With a Demon?"

"I am no demon! I am a Shade and yes, if you want to see another sunrise, then you have little choice. We can pact, but only if you are willing."

The Paladin's vision blurred in and out of focus. The red of his blood stained the green of the grass as it kept flowing. He now was faced with a crucial dilemma.

On one hand, he could die like an honorable Paladin and be whole…or pact with a Shade and live to see another day.

"Choose!" the Shade spoke as more of itself bled out on the surrounding plains.

Haritus's eyes felt heavier and then, a female voice whispered, _"Accept…"_

The Paladin was losing consciousness and had only a few seconds of life left when he heard her speak. He closed his eyes and made his choice.

"_Don't lose yourself…Haritus."_

* * *

The memory faded and Haritus opened his eyes, finding himself back in the throne room.

"So, you both survived because of that?" Irma scratched her head, becoming confused.

"Yes, you see…Pacting was the only way for our lives to be saved. This process is not unheard of on my world, many people throughout history have pacted with various creatures. Some with dragons, others with the fey, but no one has ever heard of pacting with a Shade."

Taranee asked, "But how could it save your lives?"

Haritus rubbed his chin for a second, "How can I think of an example? Life energy in the body can be thought of as a ball inside you. It glows and grows as you continue living, but dims and fades away when you die. However, Pacting can connect two 'balls' together by an unbreakable thread. Following me so far?"

Everyone nodded, "Good, when we Pacted, our life energies mingled together and formed this thread. By doing so, it healed our wounds and it even mended my clothing and armor. However, Pacting does have certain side-effects."

Cornelia asked, "Like what?"

Haritus grabbed several strains of his hair and pointed to his skin, "Pacting requires a mortal partner and a magical partner. So two humans can't pact nor can two fairies, but a human can pact with a fairy. As such the mortal partner gains some of the cosmetic attributes of the magical partner. For a fairy, the mortal can glow or perhaps even fly. For a dragon, the mortal can gain scales, a protruded mouth, clawed nails, or perhaps wings. But…for a Shade…"

Cornelia nodded, getting the idea, "I used to have hair like your's, Cornelia. A vivid blonde color that shimmered with the sun. But after I pacted, my skin grayed and my blonde hair turned pale. These were the cosmetic effects I gained from the Pact. However serious or lightly they are, they do not compare to the mutual benefits we both gain."

Elyon asked, "Like what?"

"The main reason that two of the same beings can't pact is because there is no benefit to gain from each other. But seeing as I, a human, and the Shade pacted we gain benefits that one has, but not the other. Shade, are you strong enough to come out?"

The Shade slithered out from under the cloak and stood in his true form, "I am."

"Shades, as you saw from my memory, can't normally stand being in sunlight. However, one of the benefits he gained is the immunity from sunlight. The second benefit is his own powers are augmented because he is now connected to a being who has a soul instead of a spirit, me."

He paused for a brief second before continuing, "The benefits I gain from our Pact is access to shadow magic. The second benefit is immortality in the sense that I can never age."

Taranee shook her head, "Really? You remain this way forever?"

He nodded, "I had the same reaction you did. Then the Shade retorted my question with another one, 'Tell me, do shadows age?' A shadow never grows any older, neither does a Shade. The only downside of a Pact is if one of us dies, the other dies as well."

"When you said access to shadow magic, I remembered how many spells you cast, but where does that power come from?"

"Ah, good question. Like you all know, magic has to be drawn from a source. From what Elyon and the Shade has told me, your magic is drawn from Kandrakar to be instilled into the next team of Guardians. The shadow magic we both use is drawn from the Shade's life force and since he is immortal, we can cast nearly infinite spells at any one time."

"Okay, but what about light magic? It seemed to hurt you."

"Though we are Pacted, our life energies are still separate from one another and didn't merge as one. Light magic is drawn from the power of the Goddess using the inner light everyone carries as a conduit. However since this world isn't blessed by the Goddess, I have to substitute using my own life force as the source, which puts a heavy strain on myself because my life force is still mortal in nature. Anything else?"

Hay Lin began writing on her palm, "Pact partner, one-thousandth of true shadow, shadow magic, light magic."

"You wrote that all on your palm?" Irma asked, nearly shouting.

"Well sort of." She showed that she abbreviated it all for space.

Will cleared her throat, "How about the journal? The strange glyphs? Levanos?"

Elyon added, "Ravenwall?"

"Well, Levanos was one of my Instructors at the Golden Halls. He taught me how to wield the spear." He paused as a wonderful memory came to him and laughed a little, "Sorry, his journal was one of the books I read frequently. All his adventures inspired me to become just like him, he gave me my own journal to record my adventures for future generations. The strange glyphs and symbols are, in fact, my native language."

Caleb took his journal and opened it, "That explains it."

"Take the book from my backpack and open it to any page."

Elyon did as he said and opened the book, "They are the same language."

"Another Paladin from my world came here many centuries ago, he tried to spread my religion here and created that temple. It was only about a hundred years after Escanor saved this world, the religion was deemed blasphemy against the Light of Meridian. The Paladin was found guilty and imprisoned for life, never to see Veluria again. His journal was kept in the Royal Library for many years since."

Elyon shook her head, "I didn't know that happened. All family history was lost when Phobos usurped the throne."

"Don't blame yourself or your family, it was an unfortunate circumstance. Like me and Ravenwall…"

"About that, what makes Ravenwall a High Paladin?"

"In my Order, all Paladins gave up their last name when they are inducted. Since I didn't have a last name, it was no loss for me. Only the five High Paladins have last names based on their greatest achievement. 'Ravenwall' was given to that High Paladin because he stood in a single spot and slew an entire army of birdmen that the Order deemed heretical. What you didn't see in that nightmare, your majesty, was the minutes I spent trying to reason with him."

He took another deep breath, "That man was blinded by greed, he saw only his own glory on the battlefield. However he got to be High Paladin, only the Goddess knows."

"You said five High Paladins, that is only one."

"Well…if you must get into it, each High Paladin is given command over a division of the Order. Though one of the High Paladins acts as the Leader of the Order giving commands to the other four, this High Paladin always has the name of Divinewhisper."

"Divinewhisper?"

"The High Paladin by that name is given a vision by the Goddess after the last High Paladin Divinewhisper dies. I was happy that day when Levanos told me of the vision he saw."

"Wait, your favorite teacher…"

"became the Leader of the Order, yes…I, as I said, was happy."

Will looked at his friends, "That's pretty much all we got to ask, so…"

Hay Lin shot up, "Wait…I got a question for the Shade."

"Yes?" The Shade turned toward her.

"Just wondering why are you negative all the time? You should know that everything can be cured with a smile."

"Spend your whole existence scurrying in dark corners while being hunted by an entire world and then talk to me about being positive. It was only when I pacted with Haritus did I gain a small semblance of happiness."

"Well, we are ready to go to Kandrakar." Will said abruptly.

She held the Heart in front of her, then bathed the room in white light. But something hasn't happened before when she used it, the white light turned red and the energy dispersed.

"What happened?" Will asked.

Just then, the doors slammed open and a galhot warrior entered the throne room. He was wounded and could barely keep himself up, "Your majest…y…"

He said and collapsed, they rushed to his aid. Haritus realizing that even the Heart had failed to get him off Meridian caused him to wonder.

The galhot awoke minutes later as both Cornelia and Haritus had healed his wounds, "Your majesty, it is wonderful to see you have returned."

"It is good to see you awake. Tell me, what did you rush in here for?"

"An army is coming here. It is not only galhots, but creatures I never seen before…large bats came down as my men stayed behind to give me a head start back here."

Haritus's ears perked up at the words 'large bats', "Wait…did these bats have red eyes and a tuft of black fur on the tops of their heads?"

"Yes. I looked through a glass at other creatures as well."

"Shade, take the form of what I am thinking about right now."

"Got it." He said and transformed his shape into that a human-sized creature with four long spikes for arms and two long spikes for legs. It's one large eye protruded from its chest and there was no head to be seen.

"Was these one of the creatures you saw?"

"Y…yes."

Haritus looked left and right as he shook his head, "No…no, no…it can't be…Shade, did he fall in with us when we closed the Door?"

"I thought we closed it before he had the chance, but if he fell in with us, then…"

"Yes…this is really bad."

"What is?" Will asked, hoping for some answers.

"The creature he saw is…a…a…char demon."

"Demons?"

"The battle in Sakcamar has come back to haunt us. The Dark Horn Cult…why didn't I see it earlier?"

"See what earlier?"

"The Dark Horn Cult, the people's fear, their suffering…it is…all my fault. I am the one that brought him here to Meridian with me."

* * *

**Next Chapter, Haritus explains why as the Guardians need to return home. Haritus and Caleb devise a defense as a vision of the future bombards Haritus.**


	11. Disturbing Vision

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Disturbing Vision

"What?" Caleb shouted and drew his sword. He kicked Haritus on his back as the Paladin let out a gasp of pain.

He pointed the sword toward his neck, Elyon gripped his sword arm.

"No, Caleb…stop."

"He is the one who summoned whatever is controlling our people. He is responsible for everything that has been happening recently. He even confessed to it just now."

Haritus dared to speak, "Please…let me explain."

"You brought demons to our home!"

The Shade spoke up, "By the time you bring back your arm to swing, you will already be dead."

Haritus held his bonded hands toward his friend, "No, Shade. I'll handle this."

Caleb's anger was starting to get the better of him. Since that day when he caught in the Royal Library five months ago, He felt that burning desire growing within him, more so during Elyon's abduction. His sword quivered in his hand as the temptation to kill this man grew strong.

"Caleb, as Queen of Meridian, I order you to put down your sword." Elyon spoke in a firm manner.

He looked into her blue eyes and always found serenity within them as if looking at the blue sky. The anger faded and he sheathed his blade.

Haritus stood up, which was difficult with his hands bound as they were.

"I apologize for all the suffering Meridian has gone through, but it wasn't intentional. It is about how I came to be here on Meridian."

He took a small breath before continuing, "After Ravenwall died, both his army and the King's army had broken through the defenses of the Eastern Continent and were nearly at the door of the Second Temple. After gathering the second piece of the Light of Aveena, we realized that we were no match for an entire combined army."

Everyone's eyes widened and Hay Lin asked, "How did you escape?"

"We Dark Shifted into the Shadow World. You see…every shadow in existence is connected to the Shadow World. A Shade can Dark Shift instantaneously across short distances by going through the Shadow World at will. However if he envelopes another being in shadow, he or she is also Dark Shifted."

"So that's how you got away from us so quickly."

"Yes, the maximum range is about ten miles or so, but Dark Shifting requires little energy, so we can use it a couple of times before it becomes exhausting or I feel like I am going to die from the cold. Before you ask, Shades are cold because shadow is cool just as light is warm."

"What happened then?"

"Dark Shifting into the Shadow World, there was no light for me to see at first. This changed because I gained a sort of darkvision as one of the smaller benefits from the Pact. But I didn't know my way around, so the Shade guided me across the treacherous landscape. After a couple hours, he led us to a place known as the 'Shadora Libra'. It is a walking structure resembling the shape of an urn except with legs. After getting him through the light shield, we stood inside the marvelous structure. It is the most complete repository of books and scrolls relating to shadow magic in existence."

"So that's how you learned all your spells."

"Yep and some techniques as well. We spent a month there before leaving the structure, it was only by bad luck that Shadora Libra walked through a large field where Shadow Ravens come to roost. We tried fighting off the swarm, but we were overwhelmed. I fell unconscious and the Ravens were coming in around us. So, he used one of the techniques we learned in the library to open up the Dark Half of the Door."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"The Door is a technique that allows for travel between two points anywhere in existence, which requires one who wields shadow and one who wields light. Since Darkness is everywhere, the Dark Half can spend you to any place, but it is completely random. But when combined with the Light Half, it focuses the power of the Door to send you to exactly where you want to go. The Shade took a huge risk because we could have ended up anywhere whether it would be in the vacuum of space or in the heart of a volcano."

"Where are you going with this?"

"When he opened the Dark Half, it appeared under us and opened. We fell through and then the Door closed. We were saved, but we ended up in a worse place…Sakcamar."

"We wanted to ask you about that."

"Sakcamar is also known as the Second Layer of Hell…" Everyone tensed up when he said this, "…I still remembered the heat, the ash, and smoke of that foul place. During our travels through the condemned lands, we were unfortunate to come across one of the Devil Lords who rule Sakcamar. We knew we couldn't win especially in our present condition, so we opened the Door at our first opportunity and came to be here. The Devil Lord must have fallen through the Door with us."

"But if you thought of Veluria, why didn't you go there instead?"

Haritus shook his head, "I don't know."

Elyon returned to her throne, "Regardless of the past, we must focus on the present. Caleb, I want you to work with my father on formulating a defense against this army. Haritus, use your knowledge of demons to help them understand our new enemy."

Will asked, "What should we do?"

"I would appreciate your help in saving my people."

Cornelia grabbed Will's forearm, "Will! I think we need to help later. Remember that I don't have the Breath of Time to keep time on Earth from standing still. We've been gone for hours and it will be morning soon."

"I hate to leave when we could be of further help, but you're right. Sorry, Elyon, but we…"

"Go back to Heatherfield, we will find a way to contact you when the time comes."

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Will said and used the Heart to get back to Earth.

Haritus breathed a sigh of relief that it was only him who couldn't travel between worlds, though he couldn't understand why. With Cornelia gone, the vines that bound his hands loosened and fell to the floor.

Caleb gripped Haritus's shoulder tightly, "We are going to the War Room, Elyon."

"Okay, Caleb. My father should be there."

With this, they bowed and nearly ran out of the throne room.

* * *

When they were alone in the hall, Haritus felt uneasy to be alone with him.

"If it wasn't for Elyon, you would no longer be on this world."

"The Shade senses your rage, Caleb. You have every right to feel this way, but it shouldn't be directed toward me. It should be directed at the threat your world is facing now."

"Don't lecture me on such things. I know perfectly well what we are facing."

"Then why do you hate me? Is this because of the abduction?"

"I made a vow to kill you if you brought harm to her and now I can't fulfill it."

"I know what it is like not being able to fulfill a vow, but I didn't harm her. In fact, I was trying to save her innocent mind from harm."

"That's no excuse, I would like nothing more than to hold you against a wall and kill you now."

The Shade spoke, "And you would fail…I will let no harm befall Haritus for he is my pact partner. You do well to remember that, ex-whisperer."

Caleb froze, "So, you did know."

"All the words every spoken drift into shadow and any word in shadow can be heard by me. All I need to do is concentrate and filter out the words spoken by all things."

"Are you done talking?"

"For now."

The Shade spoke, "Alborn is waiting for us by the way and he is getting impatient."

Caleb shrugged his head in annoyance, "How can you stand having him always tell you everything?"

Haritus smiled, "You get used to it."

* * *

The Guardians all arrived home and no one has noticed their absence. Will yawned and stretched as she tucked herself into bed. She sighed in relief as the end of this long day has come at last.

Then a loud beeping noise rung through the room, she groped her alarm clock as it read back a blinking 8:00 in red digital numbers. She and the others were on Meridian throughout the whole night.

"Oh…" She dipped her head back on her pillow, "…this is going to be a long day."

She heard a knock on her door, "Will! It's Dean, I was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

She said quietly, "Yeah, this is definitely going to be a long day."

Will's prediction was accurate as she fell asleep through the first half of the day. The remainder of the classes didn't fare much better. After school, the Guardians met in the courtyard to assess the damage.

Cornelia leaned against the tree, "So, how bad was it for you today?"

Will sighed, "I got extra homework."

Irma's chin fell onto her open palm, "Hay Lin and I got detention after school tomorrow."

"I had to stand before the blackboard and answer every question. The only one who didn't get any punishment was Taranee."

Taranee was unnaturally excited, "Come on, the idea of another day of school is more than enough to keep me awake."

Irma held her hands up, "Okay, now you are scaring me."

"Hey, Irma!" She turned to see Joel waving at her.

She smacked herself on the forehead, "Oh, I forgot. Joel and I are going to get some new CDs. All I want to do is crash on my pillow."

"Then, cancel."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Hay Hey." Irma blurted, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

She twitched, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. So…Joel, ready to leave?"

Joel walked up to them, "Ready when you are."

Irma waved goodbye and walked away with Joel. The other girls stood there, wondering what to do. Just as Will was about to speak again, Peter pulled up in his car.

"Do any of you girls need a ride home?"

Cornelia smiled, "Sure."

"No thanks, bro. I am going to the Dance Academy to meet with Luke."

"Could you swing by the Silver Dragon?"

"Sure thing, Hay Lin. Will, do you need a ride?"

She shook her head and sighed, "No, I think I am just going to walk home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure. Besides, you got enough stops to make."

"Okay…then, see you later, Will."

Her friends waved goodbye and Peter drove off. Will sighed again, now that her mind wasn't distracted by the mission, all she could feel was sadness. Sadness for the one person who made her feel special in the whole world, even without magic.

* * *

"I feel your pain…the sadness you feel is heartbreaking. Yet all things…immaterial, sooner or later…drift back into shadow. Sooner or later, they drift back to me." Haritus thought as he sensed their conversation from far away…on Meridian.

"Haritus...Haritus!" Caleb shouted into his ear.

The Paladin's eyes burst open from his trance. They were in the War Room writing out strategies to defend the Palace from the encroaching army. He remembered taking only a second to delve into shadow and ended up taking longer to find the Guardians' conversation on Earth.

"Sorry, it was just…" he rubbed his brow.

"Never mind, what else can you tell us about demons?"

"We've been running this drill for hours. I told you every demon I am aware of, their strengths, their weaknesses, and whatever else I can think of."

"Well…okay, if you say so."

"What are those lights?" Alborn asked as he stepped into the hall. The door across from them belonged to a darkened room. Torches glowed from the window. The three men walked into the room and gazed toward the castle courtyard. Men, women, and children walked in as a large group. Despite the torches, they were chilled from within at all the things they have experienced.

"Refugees." Caleb said and hurried down to the courtyard, Alborn soon followed. Haritus Dark Shifted down to a causeway nearby the group. This was not to frighten them further than they already were. He stepped from the shadows as Elyon came through the palace doors. Her presence was enough to bring smiles back to the people's faces.

"Light of Meridian!" They all said, one after another.

Elyon waved to her people and the courtyard grew silent, "My people, I can sense your fear and despair. Be do not be afraid, you are safe behind these walls. As your Queen, I swear to use all of my powers to aid you in whatever way I can. Guards, tell the kitchen staff to ready food for them to eat, also dispatch bedrolls and tents for them to sleep on."

"Yes, your majesty." The Guards said and followed her orders.

The refugees were led to the gardens nearby where they would have plenty of room to set up their temporary homes. Elyon looked at them leave as Haritus walked to her side.

"You did a wonderful job. Their despair has lightened greatly due to your leadership."

Elyon shook from head-to-toe, her hands balled up into fists. Then she turned to cry into his chest. This caught the Paladin by surprise.

"Your majesty…Elyon, why are you crying?"

"My people are suffering. It is heartbreaking to know that there is little I can do for them."

Haritus got on his knee to be at eye level, "That's not true. You being here for your people has lifted their burden. They believe in the Light of Meridian…as do I."

Those last three words caught her off-guard. Caleb and Alborn walked through the main gate, "And you have loyal men at your side. You need not worry, we will do all in our power to assure this crisis is stopped and peace will return. I promise and a Paladin's promise is his bond."

She smiled, feeling a little better, "Thanks, Haritus."

Caleb and Alborn were lost, "What happened?"

"The refugees will be staying here for awhile. The kitchen staff will have their work cut out for them, since it is dinner time and the news of the refugees' arrival will shortly be heard."

Dinner was welcoming, even if it was a bit rushed. Afterward, they returned to their duties for what few hours the day had before they retired to their chambers. Haritus walked into his own chambers once again. He sighed and smiled for it has been his home for the past six months. Removing his armor, he changed into his night robes.

He walked onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed, then tucked himself in. With one quick breath, he blew out the lantern on his nightstand. As he nuzzled the pillows, he felt his eyes growing heavier and soon he was taken to the lands of dreams…or nightmares.

* * *

"Flames, I can feel their heat around me. Those flames are familiar, the fires of evil spreading around me." Then, Haritus opened his eyes to his nightmare.

The scene was tinted red as fires spread around the throne room. Elyon stood next to her throne as Caleb rubbed her shoulders. Her eyes streamed endless tears as her kingdom burned around her.

"How could this have happened?"

"Despite all of our knowledge and defenses, they were much stronger than we realized. The day is not yet done, the Guardians are giving it their all in defense of your kingdom."

Haritus looked at his hands, "Am I here or just an observer?'

Elyon's question gave his answer, "What of Haritus?"

"He is in the midst of the fray preventing the enemy reinforcements from encroaching further."

"I feel so powerless."

"Your magic allowed the Guardians time to get here. But don't worry, I am here to protect you." Caleb smiled sincerely and Elyon smiled back.

The throne room doors burst open. Will, Hay Lin, and Irma ran into the room. The Water Guardian pressed her back against the door as the other two threw down the block into place. The Guardians took a step back as the door was being pounded on by the enemy.

"Sorry, Elyon. The Ramparts have fallen and there are too many of them."

"Where are Cornelia and Taranee?"

"We got separated, but don't worry, they are protecting the refugees with all their power. Now we have to form a defense right now."

Irma's spirit showed in this bleak time as she smiled, "Yeah, otherwise we are all heading to the…"

A hellhound broke a hole through the door and bit hard between Irma's neck and shoulder, "…pound?"

"Irma!" Hay Lin shouted as she blew a tornado their way.

With a quick jerk of the neck, the fiend threw Irma down one of the hallways before being slammed into the door. A couple more hellhounds jumped through the hole and ran down the hallway. Hay Lin tried to conjure a strong gust, but it missed the last dog and broke against the stone.

Irma tumbled several times over after being tossed. She felt the stinging pain from her shoulder as she got to her knees and that was when she saw the dogs running toward her.

"No! Noooo!" She screamed.

The dogs bore down on her and she yelped in pain from each bite she took. She did the best to cover herself, but to little avail. Hay Lin and Will rushed toward the hall as they saw their best friend being eaten before their eyes. It was very painful to do, but Will had to make a decision.

She fired an energy blast into the ceiling above Irma. The rubble crushed her and the dogs beneath the falling stones.

"Will! Why did you do that? Irma was your friend."

"We couldn't do anything for her and that ended her suffering."

"But…her family…"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to focus on this fight."

Hay Lin's tears fell harder, then her brow tightened in anger, "All right."

The door gave way and the army of red-eyed galhots rushed through. Hay Lin rose into the air as wind rapidly spun around her. She rose her arms and threw them in the direction of the enemy. The sphere turned into a strong blast, the galhots were shot out of the throne room and rose high into the sky as they crashed onto the courtyard below.

Elyon smiled as this stunt brought a small glimmer of hope back to her, "You did it, Hay Lin."

"That was for you, Irm…" One of the windows high up near the ceiling broke. A char demon fell toward her. She looked up as the glass danced around her. Time slowed as Hay Lin's eyes widened. The demon pierced one of its arm through her back and out her chest. As they fell toward the earth, she looked at the spike and her hands that were covered in blood. With a sickening thud, she crushed into the ground.

Caleb dashed forward with his sword and pierced the demon through its large eye and it died with her. Elyon's hands gripped her throne tightly. Now, two of her 'sisters' were dead.

"Hay…Lin?"

Caleb sheathed his blade and dashed to her side, "Elyon! Snap out of it, we need you here now!"

Two arms gripped Caleb from behind. Red-eyed galhots snuck through the other side hallway and dragged him into the darkness.

"Elyonnnn!" Was his last word as the sounds of metal meeting flesh echoed into the throne room.

Will kept Elyon behind her, "Stay by me, Elyon!"

She used her power and erected a giant energy shield around them. Galhots and demons pounded on the barrier for several moments.

"Enough!" bellowed a deep voice.

The wave of attacks ceased and the horde made way for their lord. He walked over the rubble that buried Irma. The Devil Lord stood ten feet in height, two horns stuck up toward the sky, two small red beading eyes, and a slit noise. Bearing dark armor over his very muscular frame and large bat wings, he held his scythe in one hand and his prisoner in the other.

Elyon cried, "No…Cornelia!"

The Earth Guardian struggled, but her hands and ankles were bound in shackles. She was tossed onto the floor. She got up a second later, but only to have a scythe blade nestled under her jaw.

Elyon clung to Will as fear shook her very soul. Cornelia's eyes teared when her eyes met those of her friend.

She whimpered, "Elyon…look away…look away!"

The blade slid across and Cornelia's eyes widened as her lifeless body fell onto the floor. A few seconds of silence passed as Will shook, then a blood-curling scream resounded above the cackling of fire burning the Palace.

The Devil Lord looked at the hallway behind him and chuckled malevolently, "It would seem my guards are having their 'fun' with the dark-skinned one in the courtyard."

Haritus couldn't take this anymore, "Shade! End this now!'

There was no voice. In fact, he couldn't feel the Shade anywhere. For the first time in a year, he was the only presence he could feel.

"Will! Will! What are you doing?" Elyon's scream brought his attention back to the nightmare.

The Keeper of the Heart lowered her barrier as she fell on both knees. Tears flowed without end as she shook from head-to-toe.

"Will! Put up your barrier! I am still too weak, please…you are the only one who can protect us now."

The Devil Lord stepped closer as Elyon's pleas fell on deaf ears. He raised his scythe high.

"Will! Get up!" She shouted. Then the scythe came down and Elyon jumped to the side to avoid any damage. Will was pierced through the bottom of her neck and died instantly.

"The Guardians have fallen!" He roared and his Cult cheered.

"Master, Haritus has evaded us."

"Everyone! Find him! There will be no rest until he is brought before me! Go!"

His Cult fled the room, leaving the Queen and the Devil Lord alone.

He clenched the Crown of Light in between his two nails, "Let's remove that."

He tossed the Crown aside and hoisted her over his shoulder, "Now it is time for me to have fun with you!"

Her eyes widened as these words brought her out of her trance. She kicked and screamed as he walked down a dark hallway. Her last words were screaming the name of the only protector left alive.

It would be an hour before Haritus arrived in the dream. He stood in his Shad'rumar form.

"Elyon! We did it, the Cult is no more!...Elyon?"

He looked at the grim scene before him, "No! Hay Lin!" He walked over to her corpse and shook it.

"You failed them, Paladin."

"You…!" Haritus growled in anger.

The Devil Lord walked into the light of the flames, "It would seem you bested my entire Cult. It would also seem that you and I are the only living things left on this world."

"You will now pay for everything you have done from your birth to now!"

He clapped his hands together and formed the dark hand sign. The Haritus who was observing all this stood there frozen as his dreamt self crossed the point of no return and a powerful shadow washed over everything. A minute or two later, the shadows ebbed and the Devil Lord was ripped apart into several pieces, all mangled beyond recognition.

The female voice whispered, "_And you will find Elyon, dead and defiled, in her chambers. Your hope will be dashed and your faith broken. Cradling her in your arms, you find yourself a broken man ruling a broken world…"_

The dreamt Haritus takes off the two necklaces he was wearing, his Holy Symbol and the necklace Larah once wore and places it on Elyon's body.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"Not now, Shade! I don't need your sympathy nor want it! My promises mean nothing, Shade! I am unable to protect anybody and this is my punishment for making foolish vows that I am incapable of keeping!"

"_You will remain on Meridian forever as the guilt and hatred toward yourself keeps you there. But by doing so, you doomed Veluria to eternal shadow and destroyed not one world, but two. Though Earth was never in any danger, five families are burdened with incurable sadness as they believe their daughters ran away from home, never to be heard of again and never knowing their true fate. Painfully, the Heart of Kandrakar returns to the Oracle, whose own heart feels heavy as he awaits for five new Guardians to be born. This is the future as it is written on the course you are heading."_

The scenery faded away as the real Haritus was on his hands and knees, crying uncontrollably.

"No, this can't be happening again. Why is it always the innocent who suffer? First, Larah and now Elyon!"

"_It is evil's nature to corrupt innocence and destroy all life."_

"Is there anything that can be done? Anything to change what I have seen."

"_Deep in your heart, you know what must be done."_

"But, that means…I…"

"_Yes, but to protect what you hold dear, this has to be the way."_

"I understand." He bowed his head, the scene ended and he was now free of this wretched nightmare.

* * *

**Next Chapter, the final battle begins.**


	12. The New Plan

**Author's Note:** I do now own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – The New Plan

Haritus burst awake from his nightmare. His body covered in sweat and his hands trembled. The flames of evil were not here…yet. His vision was surely sent for this reason.

"Shade, are you awake?"

He yawned, "Well, I am now."

"What time is it?"

"It is about three in the morning, why do you ask?"

"We have to go…now." Haritus got out of bed and began to remove his robes.

"What…escaping again?"

"Not escaping, we are going to fight."

The Shade blinked his hundred eyes twice, "Did you receive a head injury in your sleep?"

"More like a vision." He started to don his armor.

His eyes now rolled, "Great, the Goddess contacts you again."

"I am a Paladin in her service, what did you expect?"

"An easy battle for a change."

"There is no such thing as an easy battle."

Haritus looked onto the horizon and saw the torches of the Cult's camp from his tower.

"How do you plan to get there?"

Haritus smiled as a thought passed through his mind.

The Shade frowned, "Oh, not that again."

Haritus got to his desk and wrote a letter careful to take the time to write what he wanted to say. Then he hurried out into the hallway and toward Elyon's chambers.

There he saw the Queen of this world sleeping peacefully in her covers, but he remembered her fate in the vision and couldn't help but cry.

"You will be safe, my Queen…this time." He whispered and stroked her cheek softly.

He left the letter on her nightstand, knowing she would find it the moment she would awaken. He stepped onto her balcony and wrapped his hands and feet in shadow. Using his shadow crawl ability, he climbed down the tower and slowly made his way to the ground.

Once his feet meet the solid earth, he walked toward the main courtyard. With the refugees in the Gardens, the usual guards were not here.

"You realize this is going to be dangerous if not, suicidal."

"Well, this was my first idea to escape the Second Temple, remember? I still believe it will work."

"Fine, but this is the only time we try this."

"Agreed." Haritus smiled and clasped his hands together, forming the dark hand sign.

"Shad Twi Arma!"

The two clawed hands stretched over his shoulders and shot forward. They expanded in size to grasp hold of the two entrance towers on either side of the gatehouse leading into the courtyard.

Haritus walked backward until he walked halfway up the stairs.

"Stretch the shadow, making it stringy." He said, focusing the energy.

"Now, Haritus!"

The Paladin kicked off the stairs and was propelled by the giant slingshot he made. As he spun through the sky, he dismissed his last spell. Then as he tumbled down toward the ground, he formed the hand sign again and prepared his next spell.

"Shad Sliverra!"

The shadowy mist surrounded him and his legs turned into the snake tail made of shadow. His spinning stopped as he glided down toward the ground. He landed softly and proceeded to slither toward the Cult.

"We must have flown a day's ride away in a matter of minutes."

"Like I said, I believe it would have worked."

"Well, there was still a large chance for you to land the wrong way and crash down on the ground real hard."

"Didn't, so I am not going worry about it."

"Hmmm…this vision you had, it worries you?"

"What I saw…I can't allow it to happen."

"I trust you, Haritus, but let's proceed with caution. This is not some mercenary band we are dealing with."

"Yeah, I know. Tell me when the camp is close, Shade."

"Sure."

* * *

Will awoke to a new day and felt refreshed from the sleep she had. She felt better too, since she had a nice dream involving Matt. She turned the picture she had of him toward her.

"I hope you are having fun wherever you are."

She snuggled into the pillow as she continued looking at the picture, though it was no substitute for the real person, it was nevertheless comforting. This felt like the perfect moment.

Then, a knock on the door changed all of that, "Will! We are going to late to school! You better hurry, the Dean Express is pulling out of the station in ten minutes."

She looked over to her clock, "8:15? Why didn't you wake me?"

The clock said, "Well I would have, but you looked so peaceful."

"I'd rather be a little cranky and on time instead of happy and late."

"Then maybe, you should stop looking at the picture all the time."

Will smiled, "Would you like to visit the clock repair shop…again?"

The clock gulped, "No."

"Then, remember that the alarm is eight AM on weekdays and ten AM on weekends, got it?"

"Yep." The clock said, quivering fear.

The cell phone snickered, Will grabbed it in her hand, "Hey, you have an alarm too, so you have no right to snicker. Remember the time I used a bat on you?"

"Okay, okay, sorry…jeez, it was just a joke."

"Now, I have to get to school." She sighed and grabbed random clothes from the floor. She put them on and rushed through breakfast, managing to catch the Dean Express in time.

* * *

Haritus stayed close to the shadows of the trees as he peered around to see the Cultists' encampment. Most of the army was asleep inside their tents, but there were several demons and galhots patrolling the grounds. Above in the sky, hell bats encircled the camp to provide view from above.

"Shade, any suggestions? You are better at stealth."

"There are several ways to enter deep within their camp without being detected. However, I have a slightly different idea. Those bats are hard to predict, so I am going to use them as the distraction."

"How?"

The Shade smiled, "Just watch the show."

The Shade peered out from under Haritus's cloak and looked toward the hell bats, "Shad Ecnarei!"

One of the hell bats began acting strangely as it shook its head and then let out an ear-splitting screech. It slammed against another bat and the two began to fight, then more bats joined in as the entire swarm became embroiled in battle. The guards on duty looked up as they saw the remains fall toward the earth.

"Haritus, you know what to do now."

"Shad Cloarus!" He spoke and a cloak wrapped him from head-to-toe. He kept one of the guards in his mind as he took on his form.

Now not only did he look like a guard, but he would slip into the encampment easily and with little questions asked, plus the hell bats would no longer be a problem in the battle ahead.

"Where to next?"

"Keep going forward and you will find the next objective to take care of."

It was a few minutes and they were glad that their distraction had gotten the attention they need to simply walk by. Then, Haritus saw the next objective and made the necessary preparations.

* * *

When dawn came a few hours later, the sun rose over the horizon and Elyon awoke from her slumber. Unlike Haritus's nightmare, her dream was actually pleasant. She yawned and stretched, then rubbed her eyes to clear her vision from the usual fogginess of awaking from a long sleep.

Then she saw the letter resting on her lap, she picked it up and began to read it. After she was finished, her eyes widened and she hurried to dress herself. There was no time to waste as she searched for Caleb.

When he stood outside his chamber door, she knocked on it three times and waited for him to answer.

"Please come back after breakfast to clean the room."

"Caleb, it's Elyon."

She heard him getting off the bed rather quickly, which made her smile in this tense moment. He opened his door and stood there in his night robes with his hair disheveled and an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Yes, Elyon?"

She passed him the letter, "Read this, it's important."

He took the letter in hand and began to read it from top-to-bottom, then he had the same expression that Elyon had.

"What do we do now?"

"First, we need to have the Guardians read this."

"Yes, but they would be at school around this time."

"If what Haritus said was true, then we have little choice." He stepped back into his chambers and grabbed a key from his nightstand. Taking the key over to the desk, he unlocked the small box he had there.

"Are you sure you want to use that?"

Caleb pulled out his necklace from the box. It was the gift that was given to him when he was stranded on another world for a very brief period of time.

"This necklace has the ability to travel between worlds. I'll go to Heatherfield and bring the Guardians. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly."

They shared a smile before the necklace glowed and Caleb vanished. Then, a guard came through the door.

"Light of Meridian, we have spotted the army a few hours' distance from the Palace. I will tell Caleb and Commander Alborn this at once."

"I'll tell Caleb, go and tell my fath…I mean, Commander Alborn at once."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

The bell rung and the hallways of Sheffield was flooded with all the students who were busy heading to lunch. Will and the other Guardians walked outside to enjoy some of this clear day.

Hay Lin caught the frown Will had and slowed her pace to talk.

"Why are you sad, Will? Did you get enough sleep tonight or does it have to do with the M-word?"

"It's not that. Last night, Mom and Dean let me have it. Normally, having her lecturing me isn't that big of a deal. But Dean lectured me about it and he was the one who gave me the extra homework."

"Oh, I get it. Sorry I asked."

"No, no, don't feel bad. I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Psst…" Said a voice from the tree they were passing.

They both looked up at the tree.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Elyon did say we would find a way to contact you. Gather the others and come to Meridian. There is something you need to see right away."

Hay Lin groaned, "Oh…and on sloppy joe day."

Will grabbed her arm, "Thanks, Caleb. We will get there as soon as we can."

Caleb didn't like this answer, but nodded, "Okay."

He used his necklace and returned to Meridian. Hay Lin got excited and smiled.

"So, we can still have lunch?"

"If we hurry, then yes. Besides, we need time to alert the other Guardians."

Hay Lin squealed and grabbed Will's arm, nearly dragging her toward the lunchroom.

* * *

When they arrived in Meridian a half hour later, they stood before Queen Elyon in their transformed selves.

Cornelia yawned, "So, what is this about, Elyon?"

"It is about Haritus. He has left the palace."

Irma shrugged, "I knew we couldn't trust him."

"No, it is not what you think."

Elyon held the letter up and read it aloud.

_Your majesty, the Goddess has shown me the way to a promising future. However, I have to do the offense by myself. Follow the instructions as I have written and your kingdom will survive. Trust me and the Cult will fall."_

Afterward, she read off the instructions assigned to each person.

* * *

The Devil Lord awoke to a large clamor. He awoke from his bed and step out of his large tent. With a monstrous yawn, he smacked his lips as he saw his Cult arguing amongst each other.

"What is happening out here?" His roar echoed across to the sky above.

There was silence for a moment as all eyes were on the Devil Lord.

"You…" He pointed to the closest guard, "…explain what has happened here?"

The Galhot gulped as he stepped forward, his knees wobbling out of fear, "Master, the Hell Bats began fighting amongst each other. We do not know why for they have been fed regularly as per your orders."

The Devil Lord growled before speaking, "Their loss will give us a disadvantage."

"We could summon more, my Lord."

"No, we will almost at the city's gate. There is no time to cast the incantations for summoning. We will have to deal without them, everyone prepare to move. We resume the march in one hour."

"An hour to pack up the whole camp?"

"That is me being generous. Now go and not another word."

Haritus moved calmly with the other guards. He still kept up his disguise, he knew he couldn't use magic this close to the Devil Lord, he would sense it and he would be revealed. So he had to keep up this charade for a few hours more and helped pack up camp.

* * *

The catapults and ballistae moved forward through the forest and churned the earth beneath them. The hour of war was at hand as the invading army of the Dark Horn Cult encroached closer to the city gate.

"Everyone! Tonight, this world will be fall. March forth and claim victory for me and the Dark Horn Cult!"

The red-eyed Galhots and the demons amongst them cheered. They ran toward the capital at the fastest they could run.

"Spare no one! Men, women, or children! They all die, understand me…die!"

His forces were in a fervor of bloodlust and anticipation for the battle ahead. The Devil Lord stayed back on his throne and watched his army do all the work.

Then one galhot stepped into his view.

"What are you doing here, worm? I ordered you to claim victory."

The galhot smiled, "Look at your precious Cult now."

Their march was impeded as a giant wall of stone erupted between the army and the capital. Unseen to the Cult, giant spikes of ice shot forth and dug into the wall to add support.

"_Cornelia, create a dome of stone encircling the capital. This should prevent their foot soldiers from moving into the city. Irma and Hay Lin, use your powers to create supports for this wall to prevent brute strength from toppling it onto the city."_

"What is the meaning of this?"

The galhot smiled, "Now, it should be Taranee's turn."

The Fire Guardian stood on top of the giant wall. Taking a few seconds to gather the necessary force, she unleashed a giant flame in an arc. From the view of the army, it looked as if the sky was set ablaze. It passed harmlessly over them and fell onto the forest behind.

"_Taranee, stand on top of the area where Cornelia will create the wall. Burn the forest behind them as to prevent them from retreating or finding an alternate route into the capital. Hay Lin will get you down once her job is complete."_

The Devil Lord had planned a great invasion, but this was something he didn't foresee. However the circumstances were still in his favor. His army was halted, but his siege weapons were all that would be needed to change things.

Haritus clasped his hand forming a third hand sign. It was a combination of the first two, it was the dark hand sign, but his pointer and index fingers and his thumbs were only connected by the tips.

"Illuminas Shad Randila!"

A series of explosions thundered across the forest. The catapults and ballistae laid in smoking ruins.

"What have you done?"

"That spell is a combination of darkness and light. Creating a ball of light and compacting it isn't easy, but when wrapped in darkness, it creates a powerful explosive device that can be attached to anything. I just cast the release spell and they all exploded at once. It has the same explosive force as something I believe the humans on Earth called C4. An rather odd name, really"

"Wait…That voice."

"Shad Desmi!" Haritus shouted and his disguise vanished.

The Devil Lord chuckled for a moment before laughing, "Good, you have saved me time in hunting you down."

He gripped his scythe that was nestled in a sheath between his wings.

"You care nothing for your army?"

"This world will fall. It is more fun watching its own people do it. After all, nothing on this world is powerful enough to slay me."

Haritus smiled, "That's where you're wrong."

He pulled out his spear and enveloped it into shadow.

"The young and noble Paladin who walked into Hell itself and hoped to slay me."

"That was before. Look where you are, demon, you are not in that awful place and you can't feed off it's energies like last time. This time we are in for a much fairer fight."

"Would you like my help?" asked the Shade.

"I prefer not to. His scythe is made of infernal magics and can harm you. Even my spear can be shattered, but this spell can protect it. But if I need any help, then feel free to jump in. Actually, I do need one thing at the moment." He smiled and formed the dark hand sign.

The Shade smiled, "Who are you?"

"Shad'rumar!"

The fiery shadow enveloped him. His eyes turned black, his irises golden, and the tattoo appeared on his face.

"Attacking me with Shad'rumar right away. No matter, a worm with sharp teeth is still nothing but a worm."

Haritus slammed his spear's pommel onto the ground and unfold the side blades.

"Finally, our duel in Sakcamar concludes. Once I am done with you, I will place your body on a cross and use it as my own personal standard."

"I don't think so, demon. Before this day is done, this world will be saved. You and your Cult will be nothing more than a bad memory."

* * *

**Next Chapter, the Cult attempts to free themselves as Haritus and the Devil Lord have their duel.**


	13. A New Heart

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – A New Heart

It was only two hours ago that Elyon was reading the instructions that Haritus had left. She was finishing the letter with the final part they had left to read.

"Will, seeing as energy is your specialty. Use your powers to fill in any gaps that I have left out when thinking this strategy. Caleb, protect Elyon at all costs, her magic should be a last resort only."

"So, that's everyone, right?" Irma asked.

"Wait…also there is a special note I must address, until I have claimed victory over the Devil Lord, any Galhot is susceptible to corruption. All palace guards should be locked in the dungeon to prevent the Cult's activity from spreading into the palace. Try not to use excess force, remember they are possessed and not in control of their actions."

The palace guards were appalled by this for they wanted to protect their Queen. However, it was by her order that they accepted their temporary imprisonment. The problem was there were about thirty guards and only eight cells. Not to mention the locked gates that separated the dungeon from the rest of the palace.

"I can't believe this has happened."

"Calm down, we were assured that our stay is just until the evening."

"That is still five hours away. We have already been here for two and we've been arguing since."

"We have to trust in the Queen's judgment."

"You mean Haritus's…this was all his idea."

"But the Queen trusts him."

"It was not a day ago that we were hunting him and now we have to trust him? This is getting ridiculous."

"You are getting worked up. There is nothing you can do, so try to make the best of it. Here, have some of the kitchen's soup."

Each cell was staffed with food and drink to last them the night. The reluctant guard took the soup in hand and stirred it with a spoon. Though the soup was refreshing, it did little to calm his anger.

The guards waited and hoped for the end to come soon…one way or the other.

* * *

The Devil Lord looked over the shoulder of Haritus to his trapped army. He grimaced at the skill that his foes have displayed. In a few seconds, his invasion was halted and by a mere manipulation of the elements. He gazed through his red beading eyes as he saw the red auras of his own troops. Then he peered past them and saw more auras emanating…from with the palace.

"Anger, fear, despair…the soup of sorrow. Maybe my invasion hasn't been halted quite yet."

The Devil Lord strained and his muscles tightened. The Paladin before him couldn't do much, but guess what he was doing. The demon threw his scythe, but Haritus leapt out of the way as it cleaved through the dirt and into the air. He got back to his feet and saw the scythe coming back around toward him.

"A little more…" the demon said. The bone at which the wing meets the body lurched out and separated from its host in a quick spray of blood. The nerve endings acted like feet as they crawled over his shoulders. He clenched his wings and a vicious red aura enflamed around him.

The wings quivered, their flaps and thin bony fingers shrunk until they disappeared. Then the wings slowly morphed into two additional scythes.

"Infernal Art, Wing Scythe Flurry!" He shouted and threw his wings.

"This is not good, Shade." He thought and evaded the best he could, not managing to get hit so far.

"You are now Shad'rumar. You can simply will yourself to another place instantly."

"Yes, but I am not really good at teleporting like that."

"Well, you have to find a way to stop those scythes. It is only a matter of time before you become a Haritus-on-a-scythe."

"Those scythes are made of infernal metals, I can't break them even with shadow…" Then a thought hit him, "…hold on, I've got an idea. Dark Shift when I say so."

"Understood."

The scythes came closer and closer, even with his evasive actions. However, this was all an act as the Devil Lord prepared for his next move.

As he willed the scythes to keep his enemy distracted, his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

The reluctant guard finished his soup and then was bathed in a bright light.

"You miss your family, don't you?" Said an illuminating voice.

"Who's there?" The guard said and looked around to see that the bright light was his only surrounding.

"The 'who' doesn't matter, just listen. Your family was taken away so cruelly by Phobos, were they not?"

A tear fell from his eye, "Yes. I will never forget that day."

"Daddy!" said a little girl's voice.

He turned toward the voice and saw his wife and daughter.

"Go and embrace them. After all this time, you deserve to hold them again. Is that not fair after all you have suffered?"

The guard stepped forward and then two figures erupted in front of him. The figures changed slowly into recognizable people. Two of which he knew really well, Elyon and Haritus.

Haritus spoke flatly, "I won't let you have them. It is by the Goddess acting through Phobos that has passed judgment on them."

"As Light of Meridian, I can't allow this. They are dead and gone, it is best if you just moved on."

He shook his head, "No, you lie! I see them there right before me. They are living and breathing…and I…I deserve to hold them, to have them back again."

The dark versions of Elyon and Haritus stood as a wall between them. The guard's anger kept growing and he balled his fists so tightly, they started to bleed.

"Here." The voice spoke. The guard saw a sword hovering next to him with the hilt pointing toward his hand.

"No, I can't slay the Light of Meridian. The Paladin I care nothing for, but…"

"They stand in the way of your family…"

His daughter rushed toward him, but Elyon blocked her path. Her eyes watered and her little hand stretched toward her father.

"They are all that stand in your way…take the sword and cut down those who would stand in the way of your happiness."

He grabbed the hilt tightly in hand, but it quivered as he tried to steady himself.

"What's the matter? Is your family not important to you? Are your loyalties toward your kingdom more important than those of blood? You have the means to see them…to hold them again. All you need to do is swing the sword once and you will be reunited. Now choose!"

"Daddy!"

"Husband!"

The guard rushed forward with a battle cry and sliced Elyon and Haritus in half.

The illuminating voice's chuckle echoed through the minds of all the guards who were imprisoned below. Using each of their temptations, he succeeded in corrupting all thirty as their eyes glowed red. Now, the invasion was back on track as they banged against the bars of their cells, slowly becoming free.

* * *

Elyon, Caleb and Will stood in the throne room. Caleb never left Elyon's side as he followed the instructions, though he wouldn't do anything different in this situation. Will was acting as a communicator between the Guardians and them.

"So far so good, Elyon. The Cult is still contained and is harmlessly hacking at the stone wall."

"Can they tell us anything about the demons?"

"I'll ask them."

Will thought, "Taranee, how is everything going?"

"Fine, Will. The demons seem to be in check, though I don't know why because they are immune to fire. Wait…something's happening."

The char demons stepped forward and assembled as a crowd. They lined up against the wall and began to chip it away slowly.

"Guys, they are breaking through. Irma, we need you to cool them off."

"I would love to help…" She strained in thought as she held the supports in place, "…but I am kind of busy at the moment."

"The demons will get in unless you stop them."

"Sure…I'll just go over to Elyon and say 'Hey Elyon, sorry that half of your city was flattened, but the demons were chipping away at the wall and so I had to take care of them right away.' Besides, can't you do something about it?"

Taranee stroked her chin, "Maybe…if these things are living molten rock, then I should be allow to…" She opened her arms and felt the heat radiating from the line of demons. She took a deep breath and withdrew the heat from them into herself. She lowered her arms when she couldn't take the strain any longer.

Falling to her knees, she felt the sweat drip down her body. She was used to the heat, but that was too much. There was nothing she could for now. She saw the fruit of her efforts as the char demons slowed in their movements. This didn't stop them, but it bought them time.

"Will…the demons…are slowed…for now. Tell them…this." She said and fell unconscious.

"Taranee…Taranee?"

"Don't worry, Will. I sense her, she only fainted."

Caleb spoke up, "The only question we have and will not get an answer to for awhile is whether or not Haritus will succeed?"

"If he doesn't, then we are in for one helluva fight…literally."

Then they heard something break, "What was that?"

"I'll check it out, Elyon. Everyone is doing their part, I best do mine as well."

Will walked toward the noise and followed where they heard it. It led her down a hallway and a staircase. From the beautifully decorated halls of the Palace to the bare stone bricked walls of the dungeon, she found herself.

The noise she heard did not inspire much confidence. It was that of the bars breaking free and the ravenous mumblings of the guards below.

"This isn't good." She said and placed an energy barrier cutting off their ascent into the palace.

* * *

The Devil Lord opened his eyes to see that nothing had changed in the past few minutes. His opponent continued to dodge the three whirling scythes.

He smiled, "The temptations of the heart are always the easiest source to allow corruption. No matter where I go, all mortals are so predictable."

"And so are demons! Now, Shade!"

His shadow crept up quickly and engulfed him. The Devil Lord understood what he did and too late to stop it.

"No!" He shouted as all three scythes collided together and shattered into dozens of pieces.

Haritus appeared in the same spot seconds later with a smile.

"Weren't two of those your wings?"

The demon growled as he extended his hand out toward the Paladin. Haritus looked at his feet and saw one of the scythes' remnants glow fiercely. The Paladin sidestepped as the pieces fell toward the demon and slowly reformed his scythe.

"My weapon is bonded with my essence and I can reform it whenever I will. The wings, on the other hand, will have to be healed later."

Haritus wheels his weapon around and charges the Devil Lord. The demon evades the stab and brings his scythe across, but the Paladin ducks the blow. They fought for several minutes in this fashion and soon enough, minutes turned into hours as sparks flew from their weapons with each clash.

After three hours of fighting, both were exhausted. Barely to hold their weapons, much less lift them. Their piercing gaze bore deep into the eyes of their opponent. Despite their current state, neither of them wanted to give in.

"It seems you are out of strength."

"So, are you."

"It is so strange. You are no ordinary human. The ability to fight this long means you draw power from an immense source."

"The Shade and I are pacted together. We draw strength from each other."

"It is not that. No, the power I speak of is stronger than a mere Shade."

Haritus rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the stinging and hefted his spear back into both hands.

"Regardless of where my power comes from, I am ready to use it for the greater good."

The demon smiled, "What do you know of greater good? Your path of 'righteousness', as you humans call it, has shattered countless lives and cultures. All that you deemed heretical was washed into oblivion in a sea of violence, prejudice, and hatred. You know nothing of the sort!"

"I know that having you on this planet isn't a good thing. Something I am about to correct right now."

"I'd like to see you try!" the Devil Lord lurched forth with amazing speed.

Haritus caught off-guard could only lift his spear to block. This fact was the thing the Devil Lord was counting on as his scythe shaft met his spear's. Then he pulled back his hand and the scythe blade sliced the silver spear in two. The force of the blow sent all the mechanical pieces scattering to the ground as the spear splintered into dozen more pieces.

Haritus looked at his fateful weapon now sundered. The free hand of the Devil Lord jabbed his chest and gripped the Paladin tight. Heaving him off his feet, the Devil Lord tightened his grip to keep the Paladin in pain.

"Yes…yes…now I understand. Why didn't I see it before?"

"What…are you…talking…about?" Haritus said between breathes.

"Your natural ability with shadow magic is something surprising. Imagine a Paladin of the Light is gifted with the power of shadow. Kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Anyone…can learn…shadow magic."

"True, but you are exceptional with it. The immense source you draw your true strength from is the same as Elyon's."

"I…have…anything…like that."

"You said it during our last fight, remember? For every light, there is a shadow. The Light of Meridian shines within Elyon." He paused to smile, "As the Shadow of Veluria lies within you."

"But…I thought."

"Veluria was a world of darkness originally. So, there has always been one being that wields the Shadow of that world. And for this generation, it is you!"

The demon's sight could see the core of shadow that was wrapped into Haritus's essence.

"All I need to do to make it mine is to…remove it."

He stabbed his scythe into the ground, making his hand free. Stretching his nails out, he opened his grip to dig into the Paladin.

Haritus erupted with a scream as the searing heat of demon nails dug into his chest. The pain was more than it was moments ago when he was being squeezed.

"Relax, Paladin. It will all be over in a few moments."

Haritus could barely feel anything over the searing heat. The nails dug further and was getting closer to their goal.

"You needn't worry about your friends. They will be taken care of."

His eyes widened and he furled his brow. It wasn't anger coursing through him, but determination. The images of all he met here on his journey flashed through his mind.

"No!"

The Devil Lord stopped as he looked onto the Paladin curiously.

"I promised myself to never use this spell, but now seems to be a perfect time."

With a single thought, a thin ray of shadow raised up and came at a nearly unseen speed. It came from behind and went through the Devil Lord's shoulder, but stopped before it could hit Haritus. It disappeared and the spell ended. After a few seconds of silence, a spray of blood shot out as the arm was severed from the body.

The Devil Lord howled in pain and released the Paladin. He fell hard to the ground and gave himself time to recover. A few more seconds passed before he started to move again. The searing pain wasn't completely gone, but it hurt less.

His opponent was still stomping around nearby and recovering from the loss of his left arm.

"Never…" His one word caused the Devil Lord to stop and look at him, "…you will never do anything to them. Now…" His shadow aura exploded and rose even higher, "…I will show you the true Shadow's Fury!"

* * *

**Next Chapter, the battle concludes.**


	14. What Clouds Bring

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

Since I have a plane to catch tomorrow and I just finished throwing out all the stuff in my apartment, here is the next chapter a few hours earlier.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – What Clouds Bring

Caleb walked down the hall for it had been a while since Will left to check on the noise. When he came to the doorway that led into the dungeon, he heard the weapons clashing against Will's barrier. He placed a hand on his sword's hilt and drew it about two inches out. Pressing his back against the wall, he peered around the corner to see Will holding them back.

"Will!"

"Caleb! Thank goodness, you're here."

"It has been about an hour. How did they get corrupted?"

"Don't know, but that doesn't matter right now. Go to Elyon and warn her about this!"

"I will. We will be back to help you."

"Take your…time." Will said as she started to feel the strain of prolonging the barrier.

* * *

Hay Lin flew up and picked Taranee up from the top of the stone wall. Using her power, she flew them back down to the solid earth. Irma held the ice supports in place as Cornelia stood back up from her rest for creating that stone wall drained her energies.

"How is everything?"

Irma growled as she continued to held them in place, "Just…peachy…and you?"

"Better, at least."

"Well, it is not going to be good soon."

"Why?"

"The demons are getting slowly through the wall."

"How long do you think we have?"

The wall shook as little bits of dust and pebbles fell to the ground.

"Not long."

"Hay Lin, I got the ice taken care of. See if you can't extinguish those char demons?"

"What can I do? Wind makes fire stronger."

Cornelia turned to her, "No, she is right. I remember Taranee saying something about if you feed too much wind to a flame, it will be extinguished."

"Okay, gotcha." She rose into the sky.

However when she got above the wall, the red-eyed Galhots were ready for them since Taranee slowed the demons' progress. They drew back their bows and fired a volley of arrows into the air. She ducked down and avoided being hit, but barely. Knowing they would reload and unleash another volley if she peeked her head up again, she decided to go down to her friends.

"They just…"

"We know, we saw it. All we can hope for right now is if Will or Haritus is having any better luck."

* * *

Haritus stood up, wincing from the pain in his chest. His aura was a fierce mixture of purple and black as he rose to both feet.

The Devil Lord smiled, "Careful, you are close to the point of no return for you. Once you cross it, there is no going back."

"If that is the price I have to pay to protect this world from your evil grasp, then so be it."

Haritus charged the Devil Lord, but he knew this was his next move. The Devil Lord gripped his scythe and yanked it from the ground and pointed it toward the Paladin. Haritus saw the sharpened point, but couldn't stop himself. A sharp pain breached his side as he accidentally impaled on it.

"Such brave talk from a worm. It seemed you have finally reached the end."

The Paladin groaned in pain as he steadily caught his breath.

"It seems that I missed hitting the lung. Good, I get to watch you suffer for a while before you die. Truly one of the benefits of having you stuck here."

"What?"

"In Sakcamar, our first encounter, remember?"

"You tried to…claw my face."

"You pulled away in time, but not before my claws severed a few strains of your hair. Once I arrived on this world, I noticed they were caught under my nails."

"What…does…that have…to do…with me…being…stuck here?"

"Using one's hair as the focus of a demonic ritual known as 'The Rite of Planetary Binding', which keeps the individual, whom the hair belongs to, bound on one world as long as the ritual circle is active, I have kept you on Meridian to seek out my revenge."

"Bastard…you're the reason I've been stuck here the whole time?"

"Yes, human. Say goodbye to everything you hold dear." He said and twisted the scythe, causing Haritus to let out a whisper of pain.

"I will…never give up."

"All of your talk is useless, human."

"You're wrong, your evil ends here."

"Remember that if I die here, I will return to Sakcamar and I will make it my life's goal to see this world in ruins."

The Paladin raised his head to look him in the eye once more, no words left his lips as his thoughts drifted from one spell to another, thinking of a solution and in a few moments, it hit him.

"Shade, get ready." He thought.

Haritus clenched his teeth and struggled against the spike. This was one of the most agonizing pains that he has ever felt. The tearing of flesh echoed between the two combatants as Haritus pulled himself free.

His only thought was, "Keep going…Keep going…"

He clasped his hands to form the light hand sign, "Illuminas Sela Minvarus!"

He struck the Devil Lord with an open palm to his torso. A symbol appeared where he was struck. It was a glyph surrounded by a circle that had many lines stretching, almost looking like a sun as it glowed like a dim white light.

"What is this? If you need to form your hand signs and speak the words, they must be powerful spells."

He formed the dark hand sign, "No, you don't!"

The Devil Lord tried to punch him, but the Shade rose up to block. He clawed the Shade in reprisal. After letting out a wail of pain, the Shade spun around and formed all his mouths together into a giant one. Biting down hard, the Devil Lord now struggled to free his remaining arm.

"Shad Solrai Sealia!" He thrusted his open palm and struck the same place as before. Another glyph and circle appeared as well as the sun shape, though they glowed black and were in between those of light.

"What have you done?"

Haritus kicked off the Devil Lord's chest and flipped around. Stomping hard, he gained some of the lost feeling in his body. He looked into his adversary's eyes.

"This technique is one I have practiced quite a bit during my stay here. In fact, I burnt one of my hands from practicing it so much."

The Shade spoke, "Haritus, if you do this…you will probably…"

"I know."

"I can still win. Nothing can stop my ambition from seeing this world turned to ash."

"This will…the Twin Hands of Light and Dark."

He formed the light hand sign and brought his left hand to the side, "Illuminas Solarei!"

Focusing the heat aspect of light, his left hand's skin became similar to the surface of the sun.

He formed the one-handed dark sign and brought his right hand to the side, "Shad Hanos!"

His right hand wrapped in shadow and became nearly transparent.

"Even without my arms, I can still bite you, worm!"

The images of everyone passed through his mind. The Guardians watching as the wall slowly cracked as the demons bore their way through. Will and Elyon keeping the barrier up to prevent the Palace from falling into the Cult's hands.

Haritus rushed forward, pushing with all his might, "Just a little more…Just a little more."

He threw his left hand against the Devil Lord and a large explosion came forth and ripped open his dark armor, though the seals remained affixed to his body. Using the smoke as cover, he plunged his right hand, which passed without resistance into the Devil Lord's chest.

After letting out a bestial growl, he spoke, "What are you going to do? Rip out my heart like that spell intends?"

"No, something far worse for all the evil you've committed."

He raised his left hand up and formed the one-handed dark sign, "Shad Conjera Netera Woroi!"

Haritus's right arm seemed to have something slither under his armor. Then several more appeared and kept slithering toward the right hand.

"A Shadow Conjuration? What did you summon?"

"A few friends of mine. Nether worms."

"Those loathsome beasts."

The creatures slithered from his palm harmlessly passing through the flesh as if it was air. The beasts were hungry as they saw all the potential metal in front of them.

The Devil Lord let out a scream as the worms feasted from within. It was impossible to slay them from where they were. But if he was going to die, he would take the one responsible with him.

Lurching his neck out, he bit Haritus between neck and shoulder. The Paladin clenched his teeth in pain as he pulled his hand out of the Devil Lord's chest and got to his feet.

The Devil Lord swaggered left and right. His time had finally come and fell with a crash to the earth.

"There he is dead and he will never come back to hurt another innocent again."

"The light spell sealed his mind and the dark spell sealed his soul. Because of this, he can no longer return and since he is not bound to the cycle of life-death-rebirth that mortals are, he has simply ceased to exist."

"Shad Desmi!" The Nether Worms vanished in a smoke of shadow.

Haritus fell onto his knees, and collapsed on his side.

"Haritus! Here, let's get you on your back."

He manipulated his shadow to move him on his back. His wounds were extensive, the five holes in his chest, the wound in his side, the fresh one on his shoulder, and the various knicks and cuts he received from the hours of dueling beforehand.

"Haritus, I have slowed the bleeding, but I am not strong enough to heal your wounds yet. That claw strike has cut deep into me and drained my magical energies."

"That's okay, I feel…at rest. Something I haven't felt in a long while."

"Don't give up, what about the Attunement? What about Veluria?"

"As long as I saved one world, I can die happy. The Staff will return to Veluria when I die and someone else will pick up where I left off."

"Haritus…"

He smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Look at those clouds…no matter what world, there is always clouds."

On the brink of death, they say that one's life flashes before the person's eyes. His mind couldn't help but to drift back to a simpler time when all was peaceful.

* * *

Haritus was a boy no older than ten and looked impatient as he rested among the grass. Next to him was a man in his late twenties, both of them were looking at the clouds.

"Instructor, what is the point of all this? Lunch is almost here."

"Patience, Haritus. That is today's lesson."

"Patience? Why?"

"It is key when fighting against an opponent for a long period of time. Without it, you would be doomed to make mistakes and leave openings in your defense."

"I understand that, but what does looking at clouds have anything to do with that?"

Levanos sighed, "You still don't get it…"

"Clouds are just so slow and pointless."

"But they are the epitome of patience for a cloud takes its time crossing the heavens to reach its destination wherever it maybe and also takes its time in storing water and allows that water to make…" the clouds began to drizzle, "…rain."

Haritus jumped up from the grass and ran to the causeway.

"Instructor, come out of the rain. It is dry over here."

"Why? It is only rain and in time, it will pass. Besides if I was to get up from the grass, my spot would be wet like yours has become. Come back and lay next to me."

"But…"

"Haritus…" Levanos said, almost like a parent.

He groaned and laid back down on the same spot as he had seconds before. It was wet just like Levanos said.

"If you were patient, your spot would have been dry and you would be more comfortable in the rain. Now, are you starting to understand?"

Haritus shot a sideways glance at Levanos, who smiled, "Also, I like the rain."

"Why? It makes everything so wet."

"True, but there is something about it, though. The rain washes everything evil away and for awhile, the world seems pure again. Kind of silly I know, but that's the way it feels."

"It's not silly. In fact, now that you mention it…" Haritus turned his head to Levanos, "…I am starting to see what you are saying."

Levanos smiles and looked at his student before they both turned back to the clouds, "When the lunch bell rings, we'll head inside."

"Yes, Instructor."

"Please, Haritus. For the last time, call me Levanos."

* * *

The Paladin's smile on a simpler time has brought him some needed peace in this time where the tension of battle hasn't yet worn away.

For the second time in his life, he felt the spilling of his blood across the grass. This time he was sure that he was going to die. His eyes felt heavy and still he smiled.

Closing his eyes, he found himself floating amidst a white light.

"_Haritus…"_

"Goddess…"

"_Haritus, you've done well."_

"Is everyone…alright?"

She nodded, _"Yes, they will be fine."_

She waved her hand and a celestial window opened before him.

"_As you can see, the moment he died, the corruption washed away like a flood. The Galhots returned to their normal state of mind and forgot about all the evil that had done while under the Devil Lord's control. Since the caster died, all the demons he summoned were returned to Sakcamar where they will remain for all time."_

"That horrible vision has passed. Now I can rest happy, knowing that I saved one world and all those people."

She smiled and shook her head, _"Your task is not yet complete."_

"But I am…dead, aren't I? I thought that is what the vision was about. I die in order to save everyone else."

She smiled, _"You were always the most…amusing of my children, always assuming and always thinking. But, it is time for you to awaken."_

"But…"

"_Shhh…"_ She brought her lips to his ear, _"…time to wake up."_

* * *

Haritus's eyes flickered open and he gazed at the figures kneeling over him. The Guardians and Elyon smiled. Though it was raining, he could still see the tears in her eyes.

"You're alive."

Gazing at the overcast sky above him, he asked, "How long was I out?"

Elyon smiled, "After things settled down, the Guardians brought down the wall and its supports. Once we were finished, we noticed that you haven't returned yet. So we sent out search parties in every direction. When we found you here, Cornelia and I used whatever power we could to heal you. We've been waiting by your side ever since."

"You mean…all this time…you've been here beside me?"

"Mostly, the Guardians had to return home since some of them needed to serve detention."

Haritus laughed, but then stopped, Elyon laid him back down, "You're not back to full strength yet. Take it easy for awhile."

"Sorry, your majesty. I need to get do one more thing before I can lay back down. Help me up please, your majesty."

With a heave, she got him back to his feet. He hobbled over toward the corpse of the Devil Lord. He formed the dark hand sign.

"Shad Caconus!"

A dome of shadow covered the Devil Lord's body including his severed arm.

He brought his arms fully out to the side and crossed his hands together, "Shad Constricia!"

The dome shrunk to the size of a grain of rice, then he released his spell and the Devil Lord was nowhere to be seen.

Haritus collapsed on his backside, "Sorry, but every part of his body could be used in very evil magics and couldn't permit that from happening."

"It's alright, but you are tired. Here…let me help you."

She pressed her hand against his chest and in an instant, they were back in Haritus's chambers.

"Rest here for a while. I will send Nagadir up with some soup as soon as possible."

"Thank you…your majesty."

"No…thank you, Haritus, if it wasn't for you, this world would be in ruins."

He smiled and rested his head against the pillow. This was a rare gift for him indeed, to be praised for the gifts he has instead of hunted.

He thought, "Shade, are you there?"

He yawned, "Yes…I am here."

"Good, thought I lost you there for a moment."

"As long as you one of us lives, then the other will live as well."

"Haritus?" Elyon's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Your spear…we found it in several pieces."

"I know. My spear was a loyal companion throughout my journey, but sad to say that I must put him to rest."

"How will you fight?"

"I've got the Shade and magic at my disposal. I will be fine, now…" he yawned, "…if you could let me rest for awhile."

Irma smiled, "With being unconscious for a day, I thought you'd like to be awake."

Everyone scolded Irma except Haritus who chuckled, "You would have been fun to have with me on my journey."

He laid back against his pillow and started to rest.

"Come on, guys. We need to leave him alone." Elyon said and was gently shoving the Guardians out of his chambers.

Closing his eyes, he could hear the rain tapping against his balcony door. The very sound of which brought him tranquility.

"It's like you said, Levanos. For awhile, the world is pure again."

* * *

**Next Chapter, the Epilogue.**


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Epilogue – Words of Shadow

The Triumvirate of Kandrakar sat before the entire congregation. They awaited the Guardians' return to explain the findings of their mission. Though, they have been watching the entire time without them knowing it.

Yan Lin smiled, "The Storms lingering over Kandrakar have subsided at last."

"Yes, wise Yan Lin. Balance has been restored to the world of Meridian."

The door opened and the Guardians walked into the congregation hall.

The Oracle smiled, "Welcome back, Guardians."

"You all seem to be in high spirits. We have so much to tell you about."

The Oracle raised his hand, "There is no need, Will. We have viewed much of what has happened on Meridian especially this part."

The pool showed the battle between Haritus and the Guardians.

"_The four most common elements are forever known and forever appreciated. Water's nature is to soothe and change, Wind's is to rejuvenate and flow, Earth's is to stabilize and to grow, Fire's is to warm and to spread. However these elements are incomplete of themselves, two more elements complete the circle."_

"_Two more?"_

"_The most easy to forget and taken for granted…Darkness and Light. Light's nature is to reveal and illuminate whereas Darkness's nature is to hide and enshroud. These two elements alone are superior to the other four."_

"_That's a lie. No two can be superior to four. It is basic math."_

"_Water is liquid, Wind is gas, Earth is solid, and Fire is alive. Yet they are all bound by the necessity of form. Light and Darkness are formless, they can take any shape needed and imagined by the caster. Anything that is formless cannot be destroyed."_

"We also watched when Haritus explained about Pacting and the Shade."

"So…then, why did we come here?"

"The Congregation has gathered all the explanations that were given into a final conclusion. The Auramere that has appeared is indeed Haritus…"

Irma whispered, "…we could have told them that."

"The powers of darkness and light are the mixture of colors within the Auramere. We know the source of this magic is the Pact."

Irma whispered, "So far, this has all been a recap of what we know."

"The only explanation for its appearance is Haritus used enough of his magic to finally been seen here in Kandrakar and since Meridian is one of the many worlds placed under the fortress's protection is the 'why' it appeared."

"Right because Veluria isn't under Kandrakar's protection."

The Oracle nodded, "Correct, Will. Speaking of your friend…gaze into the pool once more."

The pool changed from their battle to the present time on Meridian.

* * *

Haritus entered the dark cave where the Devil Lord had spent the months gathering his forces. He followed it deep into the bowels of the cave. The shadows spoke to him and revealed the location of the ritual circle. Though it mattered little because he could feel the infernal energies radiating from this place.

"Haritus, it seems that we are close."

"Very much so."

"We will be able to go home after so long."

"Yes, Shade. Though, I expect that we will not be getting a warm reception when we return."

The Shade laughed, "Yeah, I would think so."

"In time, mortalkind shall realize the truth behind darkness and light."

"We both know it and our friendship proves it."

The Paladin smiled, "Well said…" He paused to lift up his head, "…we are here. I can feel it."

"Yeah…like the orange light that appeared around the corner wasn't a giveaway."

When they turned around the corner, the cave before them was massive. In fact, he almost fell since the corner was the last place he could walk. The orange glow came from the symbol that was engraved into the cave's floor. The symbol itself was a large star-like pattern with smaller glyphs between the main design.

"Your strains of hair are in the center of that large glyph."

"So we are definitely in the right place. How do you suppose we destroy this thing?"

"We could go Shad'rumar and level this entire cave."

"I don't think we need that much power. Besides using it after yesterday could be dangerous. We need to spend a few more days for the energies to subside before it is safe to use again."

"Then, what do you propose?"

He formed the dark hand sign, "Shad Slasera!"

The thin rays of shadow flew through the ground and carved deep lines into the earth. Cutting through the ritual circle, the spell began to dissipate. Then he ordered the rays to lengthen and carved into the ceiling. Bringing the ceiling down onto the ritual circle assured its destruction as the glow faded and the presence of the infernal energies disappeared. However, his spell caused the large chamber to cave-in.

"We are out of here!" The Shade shouted and Dark Shifted both of them away.

* * *

"So, you see my young friends. Haritus is alright and he has secured his return back to Veluria."

"So, we once again helped another person in need and another mission complete."

Hay Lin smiled, "And another celebration at the Golden."

"We'll see how our allowance holds out."

The Oracle smiled until his eyes drifted onto Cornelia, "Your eyes show much distress in them, Cornelia, tell us what is wrong?"

"Well…Haritus meant a lot to Elyon and with him gone, she will feel sad again."

"Gaze into the pool once more and your questions will be answered."

The pool changed and the scene was Elyon's Study where Elyon and Haritus were in the middle of their conversation.

* * *

"Haritus, I know you have to go, but maybe not right away."

"I plan on leaving tomorrow, your majesty. So don't worry, I will not be going anywhere tonight…with the exception of a quick side-trip."

"Lessons are going to be boring without you especially since the Dark Horn Cult is gone and that dreadful governess is not as busy, so she is coming back as my morning tutor."

He smiled, "Then, you will be in good hands."

She walked over and took his hand into her's, "I know you have a responsibility on your homeworld, but if by any chance…you'd come back."

"I'll be sure to visit. Now that I am no longer bound to this world by that accursed spell, I can use the Door at any time."

"I'll miss you."

"I know, but tell you what…to make lessons go faster, I'll teach you a shadow spell that I found very useful."

"Wow, you can do that."

"You bet. Normally, people can't learn shadow magic unless pacted with a Shade, but since you wield supreme magic, nothing should be beyond your grasp."

Elyon was a little excited, "Okay, okay, tell me what it is."

"This spell I am about to teach you, can not only forge letters, but absorb words into your mind. In time, you can instantly absorb the knowledge of entire books in mere seconds."

"Cool, but how do you know this?"

"Well…" Haritus scratched the back of his head, "…I used it to absorb an entire library's worth of knowledge when I arrived here. It was the only reason I became your tutor and understood Metamoorian."

"Oh…that makes sense."

"First, you need to make the hand sign. This is used as the focus of shadow spells, which allows the magic to form. The second thing you must know about shadow spells is every spell can be summarized into one word. For the knowledge absorption aspect of Shad Alaria, the word would be Learning. You must feel the need to learn and then the spell will be fully cast."

"Okay…like this?" She formed the dark hand sign.

"Exactly. Now imagine the book on the desk, keep it clear in your mind while also feeling the need to learn. Both the image and feeling are needed to access the aspect. Now speak the words."

"Shad Alaria!" They both shouted.

Their shadows ran along the ground and up the desk legs. The shadows moved along the desktop and enshrouded the pages of the book.

"Allow the words of the book to steadily flow. At first, you can absorb words. Then with practice, you will absorb sentences, then paragraphs, then eventually, you will be able to absorb pages at a time. This is a much more effective way to study."

"I can feel it. Thanks, Haritus."

"It is my pleasure, your majesty. Now I must excuse myself, I need to prepare for that small side-trip. It won't take long I promise you."

"Thank you for everything, Haritus."

"It was my pleasure, your majesty."

* * *

The Guardians looked from the pool back into the eyes of the Triumvirate.

"So, what is going to happen now?"

"In a couple seconds, we are going to have a guest."

"What? Who?"

"Wow, this place is beautiful…" They heard a familiar voice echoed into the Congregation Hall.

The Guardians headed to the door and opened it. Haritus stood on a walkway looking at the exterior of the Fortress.

"Haritus? What are you doing here?"

"I used the Door to get here. Figured that everyone was talking about this place so much, I'd come here and see it for myself."

"Well…um…come inside if you'd like."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. This place is even more beautiful than the Ivory Citadel."

"What's that?"

"The Headquarters of my Order where the High Paladins meet and other important matters such as mission assignment are handled. Unlike the Golden Halls, which is the main training monastery for new Paladins."

"Since you are here, would you like to look around?"

"That would be delightful."

The Guardians took him around Kandrakar, showing him the fortress of infinity.

* * *

"Clouds…I tire of seeing them." Phobos told himself as he kept his eyes closed. Nothing has changed for him since he tossed himself off that balcony in Kandrakar. So, he kept his eyes closed and imagined himself if only his plans had worked.

Then his vision darkened as if something was blocking his view.

"They're right…you do like me."

He burst open his eyes as he saw Haritus face-to-face, falling with him.

"Bye." The Paladin smiled and Dark Shifted away.

Phobos tried to get his arms around him, but it was too little too late.

"Damn it all!" His shout echoed through the clouds of infinity as he continued to fall for all eternity.

* * *

The next day on Meridian, a large celebration was in order for the victory over the Dark Horn Cult. Elyon stood before everyone.

"My people, the Dark Horn Cult has been defeated and Meridianites can be safe to sleep once again."

The crowd cheered.

"Drink, eat, and have fun!"

The crowd cheered again before they enjoyed the festivities. The Guardians sat down and each had a small cup in their hands. Irma was enjoying the way everyone was dancing, so she got up.

"Come on, let's have some fun."

Everyone got up except for Will, "No thanks, you all go on ahead."

"Really? Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, "Okay…then, we'll see you when we get back, Will."

Once they were gone, she let out a sigh and watched her reflection in her drink.

"How can I feel happy when you are so far away?" Her thoughts changed her reflection's into Matt's.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Her drink nearly fell out of her hands as she was surprised. She looked up to see Haritus standing over her.

"How could you tell?"

He sat down next to her, "It is not that hard to figure out…plus listening to shadow helps."

"I know he is doing what he wants to do, but it can be hard at times."

"Being separated from people who care about you can be difficult."

"But I miss his touch and…his smell. I know it is silly, but…"

Haritus whispered into her ear, "Vas wo naca tre keds an hes wo luv vas fureva."

"What do you say?"

"When the time is right, these words will be spoken again and will understand them. But don't think about that, right now I would like you to dance with me, assuming if it all right with you and your beloved?"

Will smiled and took his hand. The afternoon turned into night and everything seemed right with herself again.

* * *

After a tiring day of enjoyment, the Guardians found themselves in the back of the bookshop.

"Man, was that a fun time."

"Especially when Haritus opened the Door as the finale."

"Well…" Irma eyed the portal, "…we could check on him."

They cleared their minds and thought of only Haritus. The portal's image grew and he was standing the middle of a barren land as he walked.

"Veluria…at last, we have returned home."

"Yes, this world is wonderful. But we have much distance to go."

"We have about two weeks to travel around two thousand miles, so yeah…we have to get moving." Haritus dashed toward the east.

"We could just Dark Shift?"

"Let's see how far we get first. I missed this world enough, not to skip any of it."

"Whatever you say, it's your feet, after all."

The portal ended and the girls turned toward each other.

"He is finally free and happy again."

"Come on, let's head over to the Golden for that celebration."

"But we just had one."

"Meridian-style, but we haven't had one Earth-style yet."

"Let's not go nuts for we do have a fixed budget, after all."

"Hey Will, are you coming?"

She turned to her friends, "Yes, I'll be right there."

The four left toward the front of the store as Will stared back at the blank portal.

"Thank you…Haritus."

The Guardians had concluded another journey, but Tecla still waited for them and that battle is about to continue. For W.I.T.C.H., they continued serving the fortress faithfully, adventure after adventure.

* * *

Twelve years later, Will opened her eyes to see a hospital room, she was also in a hospital gown and tucked in a bed.

"What happened?"

A nurse came through the door, "It would seem that the drugs have worn off and a good thing too, you were really screaming your head off from the pain."

"Of what? I am trying to remember."

"Don't worry about it, dear. We will soon have your daughter in your hands in no time."

"Daughter?"

"Yes and a healthy one, too. I'll be right back."

The former Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar rests her head against the pillow. But she couldn't find any comfort as she had this suspicion of being watched. She gazed over the room and found one corner of the room to be out of place like a thin outline was made.

"You…" She pointed to the corner, "I can see you, show yourself!"

"Wow, this is the first time I've been seen in quite awhile. Bravo, Will, you still have some of the power in you."

Haritus ended his spell and stood in the corner of the room. His fiery shadow aura was slightly bigger than before, his eyes black with golden irises, and the tattoo on his face had two more lines on the outside leading up and curved on the forehead, just stopping before they could touch.

"Haritus…"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

"You haven't changed since the last time we saw you."

"That's true, immortality and all that."

"But when you…I thought you couldn't…I mean…"

"Oh yes, this isn't the real me. This is just one of my shadow clones."

"So why do you stop on by?"

"Well, I did it for all you girls. Though none of them could sense me before you, I just wanted to check up on things and found out how it's been going."

Will looked over at the door, "It seems we got some time before the nurse returns…so let me fill you in…"

She recounted her adventures as Guardians until, "Until we hit college, we spent one semester as Guardians and we found it too much with fighting for good and keeping up schoolwork. It was too much stress, so we made the choice to relinquish our powers and settle for a normal life."

"Wish I could do the same."

"So, how is Shade?"

"Well…" He tapped his chest, "…he is still in here somewhere and he pops in to say 'hello' now and again."

"It seems you two are distant."

"Like you and your friends."

"Yeah…after college, we went our separate ways. Irma now works at Seaworld, which is none too surprising. They say she is one of their best with the animals."

"Good for her, how about Taranee?"

"She is doing well…she now owns and teaches at the Dance Academy here in Heatherfield. We go out on Sundays once in awhile unless she has a seminar she has to teach. Married to Nigel and they have one child."

"And the other two?"

"Cornelia still became a Park Ranger, despite having seen our future. She takes good care of the terrain and has saved a lot of people from landslides and such. We hang out, but not too often since her job has her out in the wilderness most of the time. Peter is exhausted taking care of the kids with her gone. Hay Lin is in Manhattan, a top clothing designer, she sometimes sends us clothes from her newest line. She dresses a little bit like Yoko Ono, but with longer hair. She is married to Eric, but he is constantly out on expeditions researching new star patterns and such, so they have a long distance relationship."

"I see, but what about you? It seems you are still here in Heatherfield."

"Well…got married to Matt last year. He is currently on tour with Cobalt Blue promoting their latest hits. Speaking of which…" She grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. "…he is on TV as we speak."

The room was filled with the sound of Rock and Roll as Matt sung into the microphone. A few seconds later, the nurse came in with a baby. Will nearly shot out of her bed, but Haritus raised his hand.

"Only you can see and hear me."

"Here you go, dear." The nurse put the baby into the cradle of Will's arms, "I'll be back with the paperwork. Take your time filling it out, there is absolutely no rush."

"It seems everything has turned out all right for you."

"Wait…aren't you going to stay a little longer?"

The song ended and Matt looked into the camera, "This next song is dedicated to my loving wife, Will, and our new child, whom I can't wait to hold."

The crowd cheered and he played his newest song.

"Nah, this is a family moment." He smiled and started to Dark Shift.

"Haritus…thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it. If you need me…" The shadow enveloped him entirely. "…I will always be here in the darkness of shadow."

He disappeared and Will laid back in her pillow as the baby and her looked at the screen.

Will pointed to Matt, "That's your daddy, he will be with us soon."

The baby looked back at her and when their eyes met, she knew Haritus was right and everything seemed to be perfect.

"_Vas wo naca tre keds an hes wo luv vas fureva."_ The words echoed in her mind.

"You will have three kids and he will love you forever."

"Three…but we only have…" She looked down at her daughter, "…yes, I see…everything is perfect."

* * *

**End to another story. Thank you for reading and special thanks to all those who reviewed, you certainly made this an interesting story to write as I hope you all found it interesting to read. Good day (or night) to you all**

**And lastly, May all your Future be Dark.**


End file.
